Space Between
by nottragedi
Summary: [Completed 101705] Change of fate for Achilles & Briseis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Sharp Memories 

Briseis laid on her bed for what seemed like forever. Her black dress trailed off the bed and onto the cool floor. The golden laurel crown was in the middle of the room, on the floor. In a quick fit of anger, she ripped it from her head, the sharp leaves cutting her forehead, and threw it to the ground.

The scent of the pyre continued to float in and out. The night was taking over and soon, the stars littered the pitch black silk that the sky spread upon itself. Clouds floated under the vast expanse, but nothing to bring the rain Briseis prayed for. The flowers in the gardens were slowly dying into the winter months. All that remained were the moonflowers that gave of the faintest smell to the admirer.

Her hand rested between her closed knees, holding tightly to the base of her thigh. Briseis looked over the plains of her bed. Too big for one person to use, but she was royalty; this was normal if not small. She looked to the pillow across from her, bare and desolate. Her fingers ran over the opposing side of the bed.

"He slept on the left side of the bed," she said softly to no one. Tears stung into her sore, red eyes and she blinked them out.

Her thoughts plagued her with horrible thoughts. The whole of Troy knew in who's company Priam found her when she was returned to him. But she didn't care for their pity; it left a sickening taste in her mouth and crushed into her spirit. They assumed her too weak and too naive; she had no chance against the great warrior Achilles.

But they didn't know about the blade against his throat; the way he looked at her when he left the tent; the pain visible as he watched her leave. No one knew these things because they didn't ask and frankly, they didn't care. Briseis was now the focus of every story told to warn people of the dangers of passion and lust.

Briseis, however, wasn't a cautionary tale. She was living proof of transedancy. She rose about the confines of a woman's place in Greek society to freely give herself to a dangerous man. She became his lover not by force, but by choice. And in her mind, she still was his lover, walls and armies aside.

Sliding her black dress off, she pulled on a dark blue robe. The color reminded her of something Achilles wore and comforted her in that way. She stared off her balcony and out onto the pitch black of the beaches. The small fires going there weren't visible from here, but she knew they blazed on.

Closing her eyes, she felt his body next to her's, moving fluidly over her skin. For the first time in her life, she prayed no one would ever ask her how she felt; because she felt the loneliest she ever knew in her life.

Achilles sat staring out onto the ocean. Odysseus' plan would work; Priam had proved to be the most supersitious of men, relying heart and soul on the Gods devine intervention. An 'offering' would be perfect. They would take it without question of its origin. They lost the only source of logic whole and truth to them on the edges of his sword.

Troy was defenseless.

Now he finished making his own plans to perfection. They were simple: find Briseis, take her from Troy, never let her go. It boggled his own selfish mind why he cared so much for someone who was still a girl in most respects. But her face told the story of suffering covered in a forced innocent. The robes were of her choice, but only to maintain her facade.

She destroyed that mask when she took the blade in her hand. If not for his wonderful acting skills, he would have been killed. In a flash, his eyes opened to meet those of someone who the world treated the worst. Everyone loved her, everyone praised her and she hated every bit of it. His blood on her hands would have satisfied her craving for freedom enough for her to return to that world.

Yet instead, he broke through what barrier was left as their lips pressed together. She didn't stop him, shivering at his fingertips tracing her flat belly lightly. The tears she cried as he took away her last impediment to the real world were not from pain, but from release. She squeezed his shoulders, forcing the reality of the destruction of her virginity, the only thing left of worth to them back in the city, to echo through out her mind, body, and soul. She laid back on the bed, eyes open, staring into the infinite blue of his.

In his arms, for the first time, she could be the real person beneath the image.

She couldn't stop her craving for more, encouraging him to take her again with a kiss on his neck and hands pressing on his back. He smiled within, not showing that she was the one in control of this situation. He lost power over her when she moaned in an unknown pleasure. She didn't understand where this came from or how it came upon her, but he was the cause and didn't want to let go anytime soon.

Everytime he took her, another part of her personality revealed itself. She was stubborn and stuck up from her taming in the royal courts. But this melted away into a fiery spirit that was silver-lined with wisdom, cleverness, wit, humour, and beauty he had never seen before. She was still kind and wonderful, but the new traits made Achilles want her more.

Briseis of Troy was the peace he sought all his life.

But his actions lead her to fear and hate him in certain ways. She forced herself not to experience the sensations he always gave her when he returned from killing her cousin. It was very difficult, for in this situation, he wanted to hear her scream with ecstacy. But she shut her mouth, only opening it when he forced his lips upon her's. She lay still, face opposite him, eyes squeezed shut as she destroyed the feeling within her.

He knew she would be better going back to Troy; for now at least.

In a way, it was his way of showing her what they had instore for the no-longer-virgin-priestess of Apollo. His conceided nature said she would hate it once again and willingly return to him on the beaches of her countrymen, murderer of her beloved cousin.

Part of him did it to see how long he could deny himself her company. But as the third night of their separation slowly tolled by, he realized he needed her back. All his life, Achilles was trained to live without: without a father, his mother's guidance, weakness, but mostly peace of mind. Briseis broke that chain; she gave him peace of mind and love more pure than anything in the world.

But he knew why he did it: she needed the company of those who have known her again. Her cousin, a man she considered her brother, was dead and it was only right she have her family to mourn with. He knew that only then would she realize what she had been doing to herself her entire of her life. The denial, the masqerade, the endless parade of made up personalities, pleasures, pains, hates, loves, hopes, dreams, ideas: she would tire of it fast.

In the four days he had her in his arms, an inexperienced girl who satisfied him overwhelming in his need for companionship and lust for the sins of the flesh, he knew her better than the people that knew her from the moment she entered the world.

He now prayed that this would mean that when the time came, Briseis would leave the broken world of Troy behind for his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Process 

Helen shut the door lightly, Briseis remaining on the bed. As she crossed the floor, she kicked the laurel crown. Picking it up, she saw a small stain of blood on the very tip of one of the leaves. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down onto the sheets.

"They say you were with Achilles when Hector was recovered," she said softly, almost whispering. She watched Briseis nod, no expression.

"They say you were weak, unable to fight him back." Again, a nod. "And that he took you even on the night he killed your cousin." Nodding. "And that you are an being of pity; the bad things always happen to the best of us." Nodding.

Helen shifted off the bed and walked towards the door. She turned, looking down at the crown in her hands.

"I don't believe any of it." Briseis shifted her eyes to look at her cousin by marriage. Helen, beautiful as Aphrodite, was crushing the laurel leaves in her hands, bending and cutting into her soft hands. She looked up into the expressionless face of Briseis. "You aren't weak; you never were Briseis."

In a flick of the wrist, the golden crown, crumpled and bent, was thrown out off the balcony and into the city below. Helen's eyes adjusted to the dark as she walked to the door again. She turned one final time to see Briseis sit up on the bed. "I wasn't real until I gave myself to Paris. I never felt alive until he touched me. Don't pretend anymore, Briseis. The lies have gone on long enough." She opened the door slowly.

"Don't lie to yourself anymore," she whispered, the tears coming to her eyes. She slipped out, shutting the door and walking down the hall. Her balance was shaky and she supported herself on the wall. The tears blinded her and she slid to the floor in a pool of misery. Guilt racked her body and soul all the time she was in Troy. Now Hector was dead and it was because of her.

She felt warm arms around her and leaned in. Briseis stroked her hair and sat against the wall. The two princesses of Troy remained there for the longest time, soaking in the reality of what truth and love gave them.

Achilles watched as the horse now took on the shape of what it was called. Two ships were stripped for the 'offering', but with the amount of men they lost, they could have destroyed twenty with more to use. He watched the ropes and wood move into the intricate positions for their plans. A hand on his shoulder shook him from the vision.

"I didn't actually think it would look anything like a horse," Odysseus said with light humour. "With our luck, it would look like a fish before a horse." Achilles didn't laugh, but nodded to the irony of the situation. A few minutes passed with silence between them.

"They won't just let you take her, you know that?"

"I plan on it," Achilles said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Just making sure you already planned for the dangers," he replied, knowing better than to continue the conversation in this direction. "What of your men? Who's command will you place them under for the attack?"

"None. They are to return long before the attack takes place." Achilles met the confused but wise eyes of his friend. "I will not have them take part in this massacre." With that, he turned and walked away. Odysseus waited until he was far enough out of earshot to give a small laugh.

"Maybe the girl is worth retrieving," he said softly. "She's the only thing keeping him human now."

Achilles walked away from Eudorus, his second in command slightly if not completely stunned by his orders. He went into his tent and stretched out on the bed. He wasn't sleepy or tired, but the feel of the sheets against his back caused him to drift off. He remembered back only six days before:

She wasn't awake when he left the tent and he figured, as he pushed through the flaps, she would still be asleep. She remained the same as when he left, arm hanging over the edge, lower half twisted slightly, hair in a perfect splay across the pillow. He sat down in the same spot again, goblet in hand.

For the longest time, he watched her sleeping. The sun was a third of the way up in the sky before long but she slept on. Achilles didn't care; she was a virgin at this time yesterday; she wasn't now....about three times over. The girl had the absolute right to be tired. She didn't fall asleep right after like most people do. She stayed awake, eyes shut, breathing heavy and uneven. When she did open her eyes, it was because she was looking away from him, towards the opposing wall, were she would have been sleeping.

Achilles was fansinated by the look on her face. It was what futher proved what happened to her while they were together was for real. She had a soft look, tinged with sweat and tear streaks. Her eyes were lazy, searching the mid air for an invisible object to focus on. She was laying against him so he felt her heartbeat slow down. It never went all the way down, remaining just at the point of excitement within her chest.

Her face showed satisfaction, complete and totally happiness tucked beneath a shade of recovery. Her body ached naturally. He was much bigger in size compared to her. Her muscles inbetween her legs throbbed from the unknown position they held for the longest time, pressure and friction causing traces of heat to remain. Her arms were tired from holding on as tightly as she did.

His attention was snapped to when she stirred. She turned onto her side, away from him, hair cascading off her shoulder, exposing her bare back to him. The sheet was down around her waist, allowing her sensuous curves to shine through. A small moan escaped her lips, causing Achilles to change his position to watch her better.

Briseis felt his eyes on her back as she rolled over. She turned her head into the pillow, allowing the poof of hair on the side cover her face on the exposed cheek. Opening her eyes slowly, she took stock of her situation: swollen, achy, tired, and naked beneath the sheet of a man who now watched her with avid attention.

She thought it would be best to pretend to sleep again, forcing the oppertunity for conversation into another time slot. But he already knew she was awake. No back stepping at this point.

She turned slightly, squinting her eyes so he could see it. She gave the tiniest yawn and rolled onto her back, stretching her legs. Blinking, she first turned her head to the direction she previously faced, like she didn't notice Achilles sitting no less than four feet from her position on the bed. Remaining that way for a while, she waited for him to make a move first.

Achilles gave his famous smirk at Briseis. She was playing the game he unintentionally started. He wasn't one to lose quickly or at all, but for catching onto him, he was willing to give her this victory. He stood and walked over, pouring another goblet of watered wine for her. He placed it on the table beside her and bent over, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"You must be thirsty," he said softly then turned and exited the tent, leaving Briseis happy she got him to speak first, but stunned at his words.

Achilles rolled onto his side and watched as the empty space on his bed slowly started to resemble her tiny figure beneath the sheets. He inhaled and the scent of jasmine was in the air.

He was going to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- All the Pretty Horses

"This is wrong." Andromache squeezed Briseis' hand as she repeated those words. They sat on the opposite side of the square from Helen and Paris, newly named heir to the throne. Neither of the two women prefered the clamour that came with sitting under the royal tent for the celebration of the Greek defeat. Instead, a merchant who knew the princesses offered a private balcony for them to watch from; thankfully, no one had noticed their recently widowed princess and their 'poor, helpless' priestess.

Briseis sat on the edge of her seat. The feelings within her swelled, crested, and crashed out with fear and anxiety on her face and in her words. Something wasn't right about this offering to the Gods. The Greeks, as she knew from her time amoung them, were not easily defeated as this proclaimed. It was too easy. But the people dancing and cheering below had no quam or querie so the beast of wood was brought into the city.

She tired of the ignorance of those around her. Only Andromache and, surprisingly, Helen shared her recently discovered intellect. Those at court made clear note of the changes in Briseis. The past few days proved that she did not require the affection and pity of those around her; she was well off on her own. In the twelve days of peace, she went from Trojan myth to Trojan whore and traitor. But no one said these things aloud; Paris wouldn't stand for it. He took the burden of titles through out his life and prefered her safe from that.

But as everyone well knew, Paris wasn't really good at protecting things no matter how much he loved them.

Briseis' mind wouldn't stop telling her all the wrongs of the situation so she decided to retire. Andromache followed suit, not wanting to be left alone to watch the dance of ignorance before her. As they started to leave the balcony, Briseis turned one last time to look at the horse, focusing on the head.

She shook off the feeling, but she knew that she felt it. The cold, illuminescent steel of eyes upon her skin.

* * *

Even with the palace thick with smoke, Briseis could find her way. Screams and yells came up from the citadel as the Greeks finally broke through the gates. But it didn't matter to her; she ran to the most remote part of the palace: the statue of Apollo. Away from the court room and the temple riches, she was, in her mind, safe. 

Dropping to her knees, Briseis prayed. For the safety of her cousins, for the life of Hector's son, for the deliverance of her people some place far from here. She finished praying her prayers to Apollo and looked up at the statue. His stone features no longer held the awe and power as when she was his vestal virgin.

She focused on the black behind her eyelids. Now she prayed, but not to any God. She prayed for Achilles. Gripping the necklace once worn by his cousin, she whispered his name lightly onto the heated air, hoping somehow he would hear her and find her.

The halls were crowded, but Achilles made his way through without any trouble. He had no clue where he was or where he was going. The swift beating of his heart told him the way to go. He watched as Odysseus stuck down the Trojan general, the young prince Paris firing arrows expertly into the crowd.

He found himself where few people were running, the air still cool and not blackened with smoke. He climbed up a tall stair way and rounded the bend to see an open courtyard. The grass was vibrant in the darkness, the whole scene set against the burning city. He focused his eyes down to the four on the furthest end of grass.

Agammemnon held a sneer and clutched harshly at the supple throat of the one person he came into this city to find. He jumped over the first wall and started down the steps. He started across the courtyard, watching as the King of Kings dropped under the hidden blade of a princess. His men grabbed at her, one holding her as the other drew his sword.

In a blaze of power and light, both men lie dead on the ground, Briseis confused as to what happened. But the liquid fire running beneath finely tanned skin brought her back. She was lifted up to her feet, still holding onto his arm. Their eyes met and for the first time in her life, she felt the Gods answering her prayer.

He brushed a strand of hair back from her face to reveal a healing wound from Agammemnon. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, enjoying her tightened grip on his forearm. He turned to go, but the vision of Paris with his arrow aimed prevented him.

"NO!" Briseis shoved herself and Achilles to the ground. Two arrows flew past them, and Achilles watched as she ran to the source. She made sure that as she moved, she blocked the path to the man behind her. "Paris stop!"

At his cousin's stunning request, he lowered his bow, arrow still taut within it. Achilles watched, equally stunned, as this woman showed signs of true bravery and undaunting love.

"Please Paris," she whispered, making sure only he heard her voice. He came down the steps and grabbed his cousin by the arms. His face asked the question all three of them needed the answer to. "Because I love him. Please Paris." His glance shifted from her to the form of the man who killed his brother. He came up behind her, Briseis backing slowly into his form for protection.

Paris, for the first time in his life, understood his actions with the clearest of wisdoms. He denied safety, hope, and peace for everyone by bringing Helen here. He wasn't about to deny Briseis something that she seemed to crave and require more than air. He looked into the blue orbs of Achilles, warning in his eyes.

"If you ever hurt her, it will take the hand of the Gods to stop what will become of you," he said clear as day. Achilles didn't doubt those words shockingly. If he ever hurt Briseis, he would kill himself without second thought. He watched as Paris gripped her in a tight, but brief hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Take the back way to the stables and go through the east gates," he said. He took one last look at his cousin, then turned and left.

* * *

Briseis didn't clearly remember escaping the burning city. She lead Achilles swiftly through the back passages of the palace where no one had been. They reached the stables and her memory goes fuzzy. She remembers holding tightly to him as they rode out the east gates that, thankfully, the Greeks had not overtaken at that moment. Her last clear cut memories was his hand taking her's from around his waist and squeezing it. 

She still had her eyes shut as he carried her below the deck of the ship. He placed her on a soft bed and watched for a few moments. The darkness of sleep crept over her and she willingly gave into it. She remembered hearing "We set sail in few moments my lord" and fell into a deep, sweet sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'd like to refrain from writing these if I can, but my attention was called to by a few reviews from outside of the website. I'm very happy that so many people have read and enjoyed this story, muchthanks to my single reviewer on the site thus far. The suggestions I have recieved are all taken into consideration. However, please realize this is my story, my baby if you will, I have already laid out a course for the plot. I'm politely refusing to completely edit sections of my story b/c some people don't like them. Please understand. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews._

Chapter Four-Overlap

Achilles loved when Briseis slept. While she rested, any trace of pain or hurt melted away from her soft skin. She didn't move much in her sleep, her hair blowing around her from the porthole window being open. Her dress was miraculously undamaged or dirty from the dash through the city. The purple of her dress contoured to her curves, showing how skinny she actually was.

He remained still, watching from his seat against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He changed out of his armor, still wearing black. His hair was brushed back from him running his hand through it a few times. Eyes were bright and alert to every tiny detail in front and around him.

The blue orbs traced the length of Briseis' body, checking for differences or injury. He smiled internally. He was looking at her because now he could. He knew that this was the first of many times he would be able to follow the pale curves over with his eyes and hands.

They didn't say much as they reached the free air. She held tightly to his waist, face turned away from the city. He took her hand and held it, feeling her squeeze back. She would mourn the loss of her life, her family, her city; but she saved him and wanted to go with him. And that was the only thing that mattered to him. She was alive and with him.

His vision slid up to watch her stir and begin to wake. He kept quiet, wanting to watch her reaction to the world now around her. He put his hands over his mouth in patience.

Briseis slowly blinked her eyes open, registering the light coming through the porthole. She could make out the sound of waves and men shouting on the deck above. Her eyes fell to the bed, more specifically her arm and hand. She flexed her fingers slowly, allowing the blood within to circulate without much change.

I'm still the same physically, she thought. By otherwise, nothing is the same. Memories of leaving Troy bombarded her mind again and again. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. She saw the fires, Agammemnon, his blood on the blade, the guards' swords unsheathed, Achilles holding her, Paris' arrows, running in the din of the back halls, riding through the gates, the feel of the bed, Achilles' hand stroking her hair as she slept.

She became aware of his presence in the room. She figured him across from her, by the wall, hidden in shadow. He loved to be that way when she woke up. But she still had things in her head to work out before getting lost in his eyes again.

Her mind traced its path from her vows as a priestess to Hector's pyre. One the beginning and the other far from the end. The sensations of happiness, worry, fear, pain, confusion, exhilaration and love came from that that time period. Now she was on a new path, unsure of where she was going. But she didn't care; Achilles was taking the journey with her.

"How long have I slept?," she asked, moving her hands and rubbing her eye.

"Its only mid morning," he said in a soft but firm voice. She sat up, brushing her hair back with her fingers. She turned and found him sitting with an unreadable expression. She smiled lightly, locking eyes with him. Even from this distance, she felt like a drop in the ocean of him. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"My memories woke me, don't worry," she sighed, looking to her feet that stuck out under the sheet. Achilles crossed the room and sat behind her on the bed. No movement, then he stroked the side of her cheek, leaning in so his breath was on her hair. He inhaled slowly, the scent of jasmine lingering in his sensory memories.

Briseis closed her eyes and savored the strong touch of his hand. Without thinking, she leaned back, his arms closing around her torso. Her head leaned towards right, the sun shining on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek close to her eye. He stayed for a brief second, then trailed more kisses down her face and onto her shoulder. She opened her mouth slightly, moaning very softly.

The touch they denied themselves for two weeks crept over them with no impediment. Achilles shifted and she turned into his arms. They stared at each other for a second, then locked lips. A shudder of anticipation racked Briseis' body drawing arousal from deep within Achilles. He pushed into her mouth, fiercely reclaiming what was only ever his.

Rolling onto her back, Briseis' fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer to her face. She felt his hands pushing her gown up her thighs. She lifted the small of her back as the dress came up and off, tossed onto the floor. His lips found the places on her chest and belly that sent shivers up and down her spine.

They lay together, skin against skin, heat rising with each passing second. Achilles touched every inch of her body, lips leaving moist impressions on her belly button and breasts. They locked lips again, Briseis allowing him to settle between her legs. They were still for only a moment, eyes meeting and fingers lacing each other.

She threw her head back and gasped loudly as he rocked into her. He held for a second, kissing her exposed neck and licking up to her chin. They moved in synchronized motion, pressing and rolling their lower bodies together. He watched as the pressure built up, showing its progress with her moans and facial expressions.

He gripped at her one wrist, his index finger pressing into her palm. Her fingers remained limp and listless, submitting completely to his control. His grip tightened increasingly as he felt himself slip futher into the sea of sensations that engulfed them.

Briseis arched her back and cried out his name, eyes squeezed shut. He pushed in once more, stiffening with a groan stiffled by the skin pressed against his mouth. All the nights she was alone in Troy, she only remembered the tiniest of this sensation. She denied herself the pleasure the last time they were together. When she laid in the bed, tears in her eyes, she feared that she destroyed ever remembering it again. But now, within the steel of his arms, encased beneath a body sculpted by the Gods, she knew she would never forget.

They returned to the flat of the bed together, panting, heartbeats racing but in time with one another. She smiled as his now moist lips pressed against the column of her neck. Her one arm came over his shoulders, pulling him against her. He gave in without protest; Briseis loved the feel of his weight on her. He was heavy, but she craved the warmth and protection it gave her.

They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, slowing breaths and sweat cooling. The infinite blue and swirling brown made the connection final. They were meant to be here, in this moment, in these circumstances, in this emotion. Spiritually, they married then and there.

Late into the night, they shifted into their respective and comfortable positions. But his hand still gripped her wrist, fiercely clinging to those memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Understandment

Briseis had never been on a ship before, so it was another experience for her. Achilles showed her around the ship briefly, naming things she would never remember. She prefered the stern of the ship, starboard side. (Back of the ship, right side) It amused her that she would walk away from this voyage with only that of her lesson on ship areas.

Achilles let her roam freely, but kept an eye on her. These were some of Odysseus' men and were trustworthy, but he watched just to make sure no one forgot who she was. It wasn't hard to keep track of her though. She sat in the same spot, watching the clouds, sun, stars, and moon as they drifted above.

For the first few days, she was quiet. He could see the dispondancy in her face and tinge of sadness in her tone. It was clear she was mourning, in her own fashion, for Troy and her family. She knew clear as day that Paris, Helen, Andromache, and Asytanyx made it out alive. But separation anxiety set in.

At night, they lay in each other's arms, pressed tightly together. Neither felt the compulsion to make love, only to spend the darkest moments of the outside world with each other. He would kiss her gently on the face, neck and shoulders, a smile and kisses from her in return. When she drifted off to sleep, he watched her. Her serene smile and warm glow made him sleepy and soon, his eyes fell shut.

The captain told Achilles that they would reach Phtia within five days. He nodded and turned to Briseis. She brushed her hair back and up into a flowing ponytail. One of the chests on the ship had women's clothes and she wore a green dress that had only one shoulder. The spacing of the clasps on the sleve exposed the pale flesh beneath. After a few days above deck, she tanned and now had a healthy glow to her.

"We'll be arriving soon," he said, standing next to her. "Only a few days now." She nodded and smiled. It was a genunely happy smile and it pleased him to see it.

"What's Phtia like?"

"Like any other city I suppose," he replied, sitting down next to her. He leaned against the rail as Briseis sat sideways. "It has a harbor, a market, streets, people. Nothing spectacular."

"I'm sure you're wrong," she said with a twinkle in her eye. He looked amused by her responce. She was already getting back to the fiesty woman from the beach at Troy.

"The only thing different is the palace. It backs against cliffs and sits right on the beach. Its high and far enough away to be safe from the tide and storms, but you can walk right out onto the sand." He watched her close her eyes as he spoke.

Briseis imagined what the palace looked like, down to the color of the stones it was built with. He told her before about the open air courtyard in the center of the palace. He mentioned how he could see out onto the ocean from the balcony. She imagined her home in complete detail.

My home. The idea sank in over the voyage. Whether as his bride or as his courtesian, she would be calling the palace at Phtia her new home.

She opened her eyes as he brushed the hair off her shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him getting a warm gaze that wrapped around her in return. She turned completely to face the ocean and laid her head against his shoulder. He didn't touch her back, save turning his head into her hair for a brief while.

The image of being a immortal came with the price of being dettached from the world. Now with Briseis at his side, it was even harder to maintain.

"May I ask you something?," she said turning her face into his neck. He looked at her ready to respond. "Most princes I know are married at your age. How is it you escaped?"

To that, he smiled outwardly. It was a rare, beautiful smile that sent butterflies in her stomach up to her heart and into her head.

"I escaped because of my mother. She foretold my demise before I was born. Because of it, she maintained to anyone who saught to have their daughter married off to me that it would be wrong to cause suffering of that kind to anyone."

"Your demise?"

"She saw my death at Troy." He looked into the brown paint of her eyes, watching her reaction. It shifted from stun to confusion laced with concern.

"But you didn't die," she said, stating the obvious before she could stop herself.

"I did," he said, stroking her cheek. "I died when I met you."

A flame of blush quickly covered her cheeks. She looked down and gave a small, innocent smile that pleased him. She leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. He took it away and placed it on the railing. He leaned in to whisper to her.

"Not yet," he said softly. Moving back, he placed a peck on her cheek that satisfied her craving for his touch. They sat staring at each other until Briseis giggled and looked back out on the water. The winds kicked up and pushed them faster towards their destination.

* * *

That night, Achilles couldn't keep from touching her.

He thought about his detachment from the world as a neccesity for his survival and strength. Glory comes only to those who are willing to sacrifice everything for it. He gave his whole world to the hunt for his name in history; but at Troy, he turned his back on it.

Briseis is everything he gave up in one form. She satisfied every tiny portion of being, down to the air he breathed. Twelve days away from her proved him unable to function logically. He had many insane thoughts on that beach and knew they stemmed from her absence.

If Achilles never saw her again, he definitely would carry on. But it would be with a sense of loss that cut to his core.

As he finally closed his thoughts on the matter, he walked down below deck. The sun was deep beneath the horizon at this point and the cool winds blew. He opened the door to the cabin and quickly entered.

As he shut it, his eyes met with the bare of Briseis' shoulder. The tan skin was soft and inviting to him. She looked out the other porthole, taking her hair down. It fell almost in slow motion to him, tumbling and waving upon the length of her back. She undid the tie around the waist and let the material flow out.

In that span of time, his mind replayed his thoughts about his sacrifice for glory. He realized then he never wanted glory. It was instilled in him by the ideas of his father who he barely knew. He denied himself any chance of the life he actually wanted.

He wanted to have a wife, he wanted to have children, he wanted to grow old watching them play and grow themselves. In a swish of her hair and the color of her exposed skin, he realized Briseis was the person he was meant to do these things with.

He found himself across the room, arms wrapped tightly around her, kissing the shoulder exposed to the air. She slid her arm out of the sleve of the dress and it fell to the floor. He turned her around and lead her to the bed.

For a while, she sat straddling his lap. He touched and caressed the surface of her skin. He watched her closed eyes squint and widen as his hands found places of pleasure she never knew. The moans, the heat and the sweat drove him mad.

He pressed her to the bed, kissing her feriociously. He showed his strength and fearful power to her when he made her cry out in ecstacy. Never before had she experienced something this hungry and desired with him. Her body trembled beneath his and it made him push harder. He felt her tears on his shoulder, moaning on the verge of screaming. Part of him said to stop this but it died fast as she brought him tighter against her with every thrust.

A storm had rolled in over the sea. Mostly lighting, thunder and light rain. But the noise from it drowned out the cries of passion that came from within the belly of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six- First of the Season_

A month past since Achilles entered the city of Troy in Odysseus' pet design. He married Briseis less than two days after arriving in Phtia. Her background, she decided, was to be hidden. She was said to be a merchant's daughter he met while going to Troy. She found out fast that the people of Phtia didn't care much for her background, only that their Prince was actually married.

Life here seemed no different from Troy, with one exception: this wasn't Troy. Her heart still ached for her fallen city, memories constantly seeping in at any given moment. The sound of the waves, the smell of the city, the floors beneath her feet: everything reminded her of where she came from. She tried hard to supress these pains when with Achilles, smiling softly, eyes wide and serene. But at night, when she could still smell the flames eating her city alive, she couldn't supress the soft sobs in her sleep. And he couldn't help but hold her until the tears stopped and sleep once again took her.

But here, for the first time in her life, she lived without inhibitions. The freedom she was granted, earned Achilles always said, let her explore new terrain as a woman. No more the blind little virgin priestess within the silent walls of a temple; a wife now with the abilities and means to find her own place. It may be a lonely road, but she was walking it.

One such lonely day, Briseis sat out on the sand, feet shifting the small grains between her toes. Her light blue dress shifted slightly in the cool breeze. It was still warm in Phtia, winter approaching slowly now. The trees rustled back in the cliffs, birds calling in them. While Achilles attended to state matters, she often walked the beaches, letting the water wash over her feet. The house needed little tending to, the servants all vets at their tasks, readily training anyone new. So her time was always free. She leaned back on her hands, tilting her head slightly to the sun. A shadow cast over her.

"You have a bad habit of being alone a lot."

"I'm not alone now am I?" she smiled. Achilles' arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek, fingers running down over her jaw. He pressed his lips to her's, causing her to giggle lightly. He knew she spent the day alone, as usual. He wanted her to adjust at her own pace, but he worried that her loneliness would cause depression. As they pulled back, he saw that sad smile.

"We're going for a ride," he said, looking to her. She nodded with mock sadness laughing as he stood and quickly helped her to her feet. They walked back towards the stables, kicking sand lightly. He bumped into her accidentally; Briseis pushed back lightly with a smile. He push again and it built up for a few moments. She gave him a final shove and ran ahead. Achilles followed, catching up quickly.

She felt his hand on her arm and tried to pull away. But his grip tightened and she spun into his arms, laughing and holding on so she wouldn't fall. He laughed lightly, pulling her into a deep, possessive kiss. It made him smile as she submitted so willingly to him. They reached the stables, placing Briseis on the horse before climbing on himself.

She leaned back into his chest as the winds kicked up on the sand. They rode quite a distance down the beach, past the ports and into areas she only saw from the ship. He rode on the water's edge, letting the spray wash over them. He took them to the very edge of the kingdom, stopping at the cliff that divided them from the next city.

One look at the sky and both realized that they hadn't considered the looming clouds that now gathered above them.

Riding back, the clouds burst and spilled out in heavy torrents. It soaked the two of them completely through. They picked up the speed and Briseis wrapped her hands around his which grasped the reigns.

After reaching the stable, they bolted into the palace and up to their room. Achilles worried as Briseis shivered from the cold water that soaked her. He quickly pulled his clothes off, helping her to undo the tie of her dress.

Once clothing was gone, he wrapped them in a warm blanket, holding her close. Her skin was pale and icy even after being in his arms for a while. It concerned him that she wasn't warming up.

"You alright?," he asked, looking down into her face. Her brown eyes were wide and awake from the cold as she nodded.

"Just cold," she whispered. His lips met hers, arms pulling her closer. He shifted, laying over her on the bed. Their slick skin made the friction between them disappear. He groaped and touched everything, moans and small gasps escaping her lips. He felt the rain water warm and mingle with sweat on her smooth body.

He held her hips tightly, rolling into her. Her body pressed against his, her nails digging into his back from the sensation. He moved very slowly, letting it wash over them completely. Briseis felt the cold slip from her body, waves of heat and euphoria slowly stretching through out her. The loneliness of the day faded away as they continued to make love.

They laid against the bed, breathing heavy and heated. Achilles indulged in running his finger tips over the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist. Her eyes were hooded, still unable to regain composure from his touch. When she did see again, the swirl of blue within his eyes made her heart flutter all over again.

* * *

Briseis woke up abruptly. She didn't jump, but her eyes shot open for some reason. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light given off by lightening. She shifted, turning towards Achilles. He was fast asleep, breathing slowly and softly. Her hand ran through his hair lightly, running the entire line of his jaw upon return.

She saw him like this only once before. It was the night before Patroclus was killed. She couldn't get to sleep, despite being exhausted. She laid still in his arms, waiting for the even breathing and warmth that occurs when in deep sleep. Turning her head slightly, she watched him for the longest time. Here and now, he looked the same, only more beautiful.

In the pale light, he looked like a young boy. His chisled features were soft; his hair much lighter, looking almost the color of puffy clouds. It was in that moonlight on the beaches of Troy that the features of the man she now lived with were revealed.

Briseis could tell you that he was kind, caring and affection just from the way he looked in his sleep. But life had an odd way of reinforcing stereotypes, his being the persona he lived everyday for most of his life.

Achilles moved lightly, arms pulling her closer to him. She slid against him, pressing her head into his muscular chest. Whatever woke her quickly disappeared and she fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven- Changes_

Achilles watched Briseis as she spoke to Penelope. Her voice was soft and sweet, gesturing lightly and fluidly. Odysseus came to take part in a treaty meeting that was in the nearby city. Penelope volunteered to stay at the palace with Briseis so neither would be lonely. He was happy she was there, all things considered.

"I don't expect this will take long," he said, taking a sip of wine and turning to Odysseus. "They seem rather eager to just review terms and sign. It probably wasn't worth your leaving Ithaca."

"Nonsense, Achilles," Odysseus replied. "I would rather be here for a quick signing than be farther away if it goes sour. Besides, they want me to mediate on a few things, so I had to come."

"Mediate as in they are both want the same thing and won't compromise," Achilles said sarcastically. "You would think men would be more willing to agree than disagree."

"Look who's talking?," Odysseus returned, laughter under his words.

He watched as Achilles gaze kept shifting back to his young wife. Odysseus knew her only by what happened in Troy. Now that he had met and talked to her, he understood why Achilles cared so much for her. And how much she had changed Achilles. He was still the egotistical warrior he had always been, but that was permanent damage. He now smiled, a rare thing from before, and openly spoke about peace and non-violent solutions. He always favored them, but he also always craved battle.

"Its only going to get worse from here, trust me. The bigger she grows, the more protective you become," Odysseus said softly. Achilles smirked at the comment.

"I don't think she'll be able to stand me if it gets any worse."

"But that's what we are here for, Achilles. We're here to keep them annoyed and upset until that glorious day comes when we can no longer compete."

Briseis' hand rested lightly on her rounded belly. She wasseven months pregnant with their first child. She seemed to radiate beauty even more in this state. She moved slower, but still as gracefully as ever. He smiled as he thought about how she hummed to the babe that grew within her, soothing it to sleep every night.

"She refuses to stop doing some things that aren't good for her," Achilles replied in a low voice. He didn't want Briseis to hear him; she was too involved with her conversation to notice. "I say anything and she gets so angry she starts to cry."

"At least it takes you saying something. When Penelope had our first son, she would hate me for days on end and suddenly want to talk to me again. I think that's the reason I'm so alert around her even to this day." The laughed at this; two men, both cunning and skilled warriors, confused and blinded by women and children.

"Have you thought of any names?" Penelope asked to them both.

"I have," Briseis said, rolling her eyes. "But Achilles doesn't like them."

"They don't suit," he said in return, locking eyes with his wife. She lowered her eyes at him, and then smiled.

"That's okay," Penelope said. "We didn't have a name for our son until an hour after he was born. Most people change their minds at the last minute anyway. Once you see your child's face, its a different story." She leaned back, smiling at Odysseus.

"We had the name, Merianie, for our daughter, ever since she had our son," Odysseus started. "Wanted it so badly, beautiful name and everything. We saw our daughter and immediately neither of us liked the name."

"How did you come to her name?" Briseis asked, taking a bite of fruit.

"Odysseus' mother wanted to have a daughter named Chyristane. We changed the last letters and we had Chyristine. (Note: pronounced Shear-is-tine; tine sounding like shine) I think it much better for her."

* * *

Briseis laid in bed, waiting for Achilles. Her one hand behind her head, the other on her belly. She closed her eyes and imagined her child's face. She knew her expectations would change over time, but she knew the child would have eyes like Achilles. She was sure of that much. The winter winds died down and she knew spring wasn't too far away. She was happy the birth would be in the spring, the cold winter gone and the heat of the summer at bay.

Achilles shut the door behind him and quickly stripped. He extinguished the light in their room and joined her in bed. She laid against him, the soft material of her nightgown tickling his bare skin. He laid on his side, admiring the bulge her belly made beneath the sheets. He could tell by her eyes that she was tired, so he pressed no conversation.

He took this opportunity to look her over more throughly. She filled out more now, not as skinny as she was at Troy. Her face was jovial, light from her smile and eyes radiating everywhere. Her torso changed the most obviously. Her belly was rounded, protruding through even the loosest of dresses. She wore the same style dress, which included a low cut neckline that showed her now swollen chest. If ever, there was temptation that was it for him.

Briseis had her share of scary moments in the beginning of this child's existence. Instead of gaining weight, she lost a lot. He could visibly see where bones connected on her body beneath her skin. He held her in the lightest of touches, afraid at any more strength; she would shatter into a thousand pieces. His mother, Thetis, helped her to regain the weight by proper eating and herbal remedies. Once she got to a certain point, she was fine. Then came a small batch of mood swings. For a while, she wanted to be left alone. He respected her request, watching her from a distance. At night, however, she curled into his arms, grasping tightly at his hands and arms.

He came back from memories as her hand slid down his cheek and onto his shoulder. She was fast asleep in his arms. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her wedding ring. Everyday he woke with her next to him; it thanked the Gods for it. He closed his eyes slowly, touching her belly lightly.

* * *

"I'm going to be fine, Achilles," Briseis said for the eighth thousandth time. "You won't be gone for that long, and you aren't that far away. If anything happens, you can be here in a flash."

"Five hours at top speed," he grumbled. She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, kissing the arm she leaned against. She knew he would be like this and it there was little argument to be had.

Briseis was now into the end of her eighth month and her belly was big. It was harder to move now, but she enjoyed every second of it. Within, the baby kicked and twisted, trying hard to be comfortable squished inside her body. Achilles was there when she first felt kicking; she watched the happiness spread over him as his hand felt the vibrations from little feet against her skin. Leaving her for any extended period was out of the question, but it had to be done.

"You will be close," she said, straightening his cloak slightly. "I have Penelope here with me and the midwife is staying in the servant's quarters." He went to protest, but her finger rested lightly on his lips. "Everything will be fine. You will be here for this birth, I promise you."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her sweetly. He felt her stomach press against him and put a hand on it. A small flutter of movement from within and Achilles smiled. He dropped to his knees and kissed her belly, hugging to her for a moment. When he rose, it was to her amazing smile.

* * *

Briseis leaned against the stone pillars out on her balcony. The sun was rising and she knew Achilles would be watching this as well. Her back ached slightly, causing her to move into a chair nearby. Sitting down wasn't hard; getting up was. But she didn't mind at all.

She never expected to be a wife or a mother. She set her mind on being a priestess after watching her mother being raped and killed. She could now stand back and look at herself when she was in Troy.

Who was that? Stubborn, stuck up, arrogant; sounded a bit like Achilles when she first met him. The days and nights in his tent changed all of that. She was born again, phoenix from the ashes. She chose to leave behind her court titles and their myth filled stories. She was a princess again, but wife to the man who set her free and mother of their child.

She heard Penelope enter, calling her name. "I'm out-" she stopped short as she started to stand. A small pang struck from beneath her belly and up through her. Nothing strong, but enough to get her attention.

"Briseis, breakfast is ready," Penelope said, crossing out onto the balcony. She changed faces as she saw Briseis standing there, her hands pressed lightly on her back and belly. "What's wrong?"

Not now, she thought. He's coming home tomorrow, please not now. Somewhere in the back of her head, something told her the child would wait. Pain was inevitable, but the child would wait until he returned.

"Briseis?"

She looked to her friend with a smile. "I think I'm in labor."

* * *

_A/N: I'm really kinda not liking the fluff of these next few chapters, so I'll let you know if I'm going to change them around once they are posted. Thank you to my reviewers and readers for keeping with me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight- New Kind of World_

Briseis shut her eyes tightly as another contraction racked her body. She had been in labor for going on sixteen hours. At first, it scared her. She knew if it took to long, the child would be lost. But the midwife smiled and brushed her hair back.

"You progress at a slow pace, but it is fine. I would be concerned if the pains went from strong to weak." And they didn't. Every time it seemed another ounce of pain piled upon the waves. Within, the baby readied itself for entry, but didn't seem in a rush to get out.

She spent most of the time between contractions going through every piece of advice she was given. Most of it was pure myth, others she knew from being around her younger cousins. She focused on memories from the last year. Troy, Achilles, Phtia, her child. These things traced a distinct pattern of change for her and it took her mind off the growing pains.

The wave passed and she inhaled a deep, cleansing breath. Her hands lay on her belly, feeling her child. In a short while, everything in her life would change again. For the first time, she wasn't afraid of it. Coming to Phtia was uncertain and scary, but everything worked out for the best. The birth of their child was miraculous and she readied herself for the challenge of being a mother.

"Achilles was seen passing the sign posts a short while ago," Penelope said, entering the room. She rung out a cloth and wiped Briseis' forehead with the cold water. She could smell the traces of lavender oil for soothing her. The queen smiled down at her. "He'll be home soon."

* * *

Achilles was further ahead than the messenger and Odysseus. His horse ran at top speed, carefully rounding the steep cliff side road in front of the palace. His eyes focused as the sun finished dipping below the sea. There was light from within and he could see a few servants bustling about on the second floor.

His heart pounded in his ears. The negotiations finished two days prior and they decided to return early. Odysseus knew Achilles wanted to get back as soon as he could. They were met on the road by one of the royal messengers. Without saying anything, he knew Briseis was in labor.

He rode into the courtyard, one of the servants taking the reigns as he jumped off and jogged inside.

* * *

Briseis screamed unintentionally from the pain. It seems all the child needed was to know Achilles was near to want to enter the world. Her contractions were closer and much more powerful. Her body shook from the pain, but she forced herself to focus. Every time another shot from her center, she inhaled and held on.

"Its time, my lady," the midwife said, pushing the very loose birthing gown up over her belly. She shook her head and started to cry.

"Not yet. Please, not until he returns!" she begged to the Gods.

"Briseis!" Achilles' voice echoed through the door. He couldn't enter, but he wanted her to know he was there.

"He's late," she said through her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut and she gripped Penelope's hand tightly.

"Men never have had or will ever have a sense of timing," her friend joked, getting a smile from her. "Are you ready to birth this child?"

She nodded to her and the mid-wife who had propped her legs open and massaged at her lower belly. The pain grew so intense, she felt she would split in two. Penelope held her up as she began to push.

"On three; one, two, three." Briseis took a deep breath and pushed down as hard as she could. Another scream escaped her lips as her bones and muscles started to shift for the child's entry. They repeated the process a few times. Each time, she felt her body shifting painfully.

Finally, the child within made started to make its way out. She cried out as the head passed between her pelvic bones, pushing them aside without much difficulty. Briseis felt as the head crowned, holding Penelope's hand so tightly, later she found she actually left bruises.

"One more push my lady!" She took another deep breath and pressed with her heart and soul. She cried with relief as the baby slipped from her body and out into the world.

A piercing cry echoed in the room. The child was unhappy with the commotion of birth, wriggling against the towel the mid wife placed him in. Once cleaned, she wrapped the child in a large blue blanket that bore the symbol of Phtia, the same one Achilles had been wrapped in when he was born. She smiled and gently placed the crying form in Briseis' arms.

"My child." Briseis cradled the baby gently in her arms tears streaking down her face. This was their baby, their child, they created this tiny being, and now it was in the free air with them. She kissed the crying form lightly on the forehead. It soothed the wailing cries, the baby slowly opening its eyes to look at her.

"Its a boy," the mid-wife said, starting to clean up around her. Briseis felt the tiny fingers of her son wrap around her index finger. She laughed lightly.

"We have a son," she said, breaking down into tears. She placed another kiss on the baby's head tears trickling down her cheeks. She turned to Penelope who nodded and took the child from her arms and over to the table for a quick wash.

* * *

Odysseus stood off to the side, watching his friend pace back and forth impatiently. He remembered back to when all of his children were born, how anxious he was. But Achilles almost made him laugh.

"Don't run yourself down, my friend. You heard a babe's cry. They are just cleaning the child now." Achilles nodded but continued to pace. Odysseus let out a soft chuckle. "You'll see this child everyday for the rest of your life. Do not be impatient."

"My wife just gave birth and you want me to be patient?" he asked sarcastically. "Why should I be?"

"Because your wife had to push for the past day to bring this child to you." They both turned as Penelope walked out of the room, cradling a bundle of blue blanket and smiling brightly. "You could at least wait for them to finish cleaning him." Achilles accepted the bundle, looking upon the face of his first-born.

"Him?" he echoed.

"Its healthy boy," Penelope said softly. Achilles looked down tothe baby in his arms. The child began to whimper lightly, little fingers flexing and stretching. He grasped a hold of his father's outstretched index finger, opening his eyes to show a brilliant sea green.

Penelope took Odysseus' hand and they walked away, leaving father and son to become acquainted.

Achilles stood for a while, just cradling his son in his arms. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. He never learned how to be a father, only a warrior; he was still learning how to be a husband. But with his new baby boy, he knew one thing: he would rather die than see him harmed. The baby yawned and curled into Achilles' arms, enjoying his warmth. He smiled down at his new-born, rocking slightly to prevent upset.

He jumped slightly at the mid wife's touch. "You can go in and see the lady now." He nodded and walked in quietly, still watching the child.

* * *

The baby fell sound asleep after he got his fill. Briseis cradled him gently in her arms, laying propped against pillows. She was beyond tired, but wanted to watch him for a bit longer.

"You know, we still have to name him," Achilles said. He crossed the room after opening the window andsat carefully next to her, arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I thought you had a name for him," she replied, laying against him.

"Do you want to name him Neothetompolis?" She looked down and shook her head. "Then we must find him another name. What becomes of our boy with sea color for eyes?" They sat in silence for a second.

"He reminds me of someone," she said softly, thinking as she spoke. "Yes, that would be a good name."

"What?"

"Patroclus," she whispered, touching his little hands. Naturally, his fists came open and wrapped over her finger, holding as tightly as he could. She smiled down at him and looked back to Achilles.

He sat staring at her for a moment. "His eyes, they remind me of your cousins. His hair is as about the same color too," she said, touching the small flat of hair on his head. "I think that the name suits him." He looked at his son closely, noticing that his eyes and hair matched that of his late cousin.

"Well, Patroclus," Achilles said to the sleeping child. "Welcome home."

* * *

_A/N: yes, I know that most babies are born with blue eyes that change over time. The eye color was important to the name so nhhhh. Also, I had no idea how to spell Achilles' real son's name, so forgiveness please._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- the Middle

Briseis rocked back and forth gently, the breeze from the incoming cool weather blowing across her back. Pat, as she nicknamed him, lay in her arms, eyes wide and searching. He was a very curious baby, always looking, touching, and sensing everything he could. She smiled down at her son, stroking his cheek lightly. He gave a gurgle-ish giggle, taking hold of his momma's finger tightly.

At nine months old, Pat had done nothing but make his parents' lives happier. His smiles, his gestures, even his crying was a welcome edition to their world. His favorite place to be was in their arms, curled tightly against their body, looking straight into their eyes.

Briseis gently tickled his feet his little kicks a response. She kissed his forehead sweetly and sat back, rocking a bit harder.

In her mind, she mentally retraced her path for the umpteenth time. She followed it from her home, to living in Troy, to the temple of Apollo, to Achilles' arms. Portions of her mind that chastised her for leaving Paris and the Trojan survivors now died off in a chorus under floodwaters. She knew now that she chose the right path. Every minute of everyday, Briseis could breathe. She was still bound to the rules of royal conduct, but found that in her home, they were less confining.

Briseis watched as Pat's eyes drifted shut, twisting slightly to lean his head more against her chest. A few more moments passed and he was sound asleep. Gracefully, she left her chair, taking him to the nursery. He had a cradle that was dark wood with the symbols of Phtia and the Gods to protect him as he slept. He wiggled a bit, and then settled into the soft of his blankets.

She became aware of Achilles' vision on her back. It felt like warm candle wax on her skin, coating her through and through, waking her senses. He stood watching her as she laid their first-born child into the cradle and now she waited for him. Almost on cue, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him.

Later in the night, Pat was upset and crying, the nurse unable to quell him in anyway. Briseis calmed him quickly, stroking his arms and tracing circles on the top of his tiny hand. She smiled and held him close, humming lightly to him as she paced the balcony. Achilles came out to find her sitting on the far railing, softly singing to him.

Pat lay in the middle of the bed now, surrounded by blankets and her arms. He lay next to them, watching his son's newborn eyes shift and turn about the room, returning always to his mother. His tiny fingers gripped tightly to her's, drawing another smile from her.

That night, the baby slept in their bed, neither moving for fear of hurting Pat. Instead, they lay facing the child. He was content within the confines of his parents' hold. In the middle of the bed and in the middle of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- All of the Things That Make You Who You Are

Achilles and Pat shared many traits. Even at one year old, his father's nature showed itself. He was stubborn sometimes, wanting not to do as his parents or nurse directed. He never threw temper tantrums, but sat; staring at the person, he deemed his opposition. The green eyes of the child cut through almost everyone, even Achilles. All save Briseis.

She could stare him right back, dead silence between them for hours. The baby always yielded, the swirling brown of her eye rock hard then suddenly soft and kindly. He'd giggle at first, then slowly but surely, walk over to his mother's arms. He just started to walk, holding onto everything to reach his destination. His favorite support of course being his father.

Achilles sat, arm extended as Pat gripped his hand and walked from one point to another. He moved with a confident step, wobbling with each movement. But his father was always right there, preventing his fall. You could see the pride and happiness in Achilles' face whenever his was with Pat.

* * *

Achilles lay in bed, watching the moon slowly ascend the sky. His fingers twisted in Briseis' hair. Her head was on his chest, warm breaths floating across his bare skin. They hadn't seen much of each other that week, negotiations, and meetings between nations causing the rift.

She was asleep when he entered the room, her pink nightdress covering her side of the bed. She shivered slightly from the breeze but found warmth as Achilles wrapped his arms around her. Now she held tight to him, recognizing his skin, scent, and heat even in unconscious sleep.

His thoughts drifted in and out. He realized how much time he had spent with just his son and not her. Although she made no complaint, he felt as if he neglected her. It had been since before Pat was born that they spent time together as a husband and wife. She shifted against him, hand sliding down to his abs. He turned his head and kissed her forehead, inhaling the scent of fresh jasmine off her curls.

But it wasn't just the meetings that put a time constrain on them; it was Achilles himself. The negotiations weren't going as well as thought and war was imminent. He didn't want to fight, but he made a truce with many nations and if they went to war, he went to support. Briseis knew of the negotiations being harsh, but to his knowledge, she hadn't heard of anything else.

The soft skin of her lips pressed against his neck. She was awake and watching him as thoughts ran through him. He smiled and leaned in, cupping the side of her face, kissing her with gentle possession. Briseis pulled herself closer, savoring his heated breath and kisses on her neck. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing something behind the steel shield of his eyes.

"Nothing," he said softly, letting his gaze follow his fingers. He stroked the column of her neck with a feather-light touch. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I've always been here," she smiled quietly. He smiled as well, happy to see she wasn't bitter or upset with him. They sat for a second in silence, and then kissed again. As she leaned back, she felt his hands slowly push the hem of her nightdress up, rough fingers on her silky skin.

* * *

Briseis sat watching the sunrise alone. Achilles was still asleep. They made the decision for war the night before, keeping him away until the early morning. She watched as he lay, Pat on his chest sleeping as well. Their son stayed up all night, stubbornly refusing to sleep. When Achilles returned, however, he snuggled close and was soon fast asleep. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes, realizing how long Achilles might be away.

The heat of the sun touched her back, making her turn and look out. The water sparkled and shimmered under the new day. The city was waking up, the market already alive with early shoppers. Briseis leaned against the wall were it met with the balcony. She felt tired and dreary, but with Achilles leaving in the late morning, it was understandable.

"Briseis?" She turned as Achilles came out on the balcony, Pat in his arms. She leaned against him, touching her son's face sweetly.Achilles kissed her forehead, combing the hair out of her face. He knew she was worried about his departure. He told her after the night they spent together about the negotiations. Automatically, sadness came over her features.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A month, maybe two. I will return as soon as I can." He felt her nod against him, pressing her face into his forearm. Achilles shifted his arm up and pulled her into a hug. Briseis snuggled close to him, closing her eyes tightly. He pulled back slightly to look into her face. She didn't look up because of the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He cupped her chin, pulling it up gently and locking eyes with her.

"Promise me one thing?," she whispered, not wanting to wake their child.

"Anything."

"Come back to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Won't Fear Love

Achilles stood on the deck of the ship, watching the clouds pass by. The war was much longer than expected, lasting nearly four months. The city was able to hold out for a while, their reinforcements arriving before the Greeks did. But eventually, they were weakened beyond repair.

He made sure the messages of their victories reached Phtia as soon as possible. He never expected a return message knowing well enough that the messages needed to reach cities elsewhere as well. But he received one just as they prepared to leave for home. It made him want the winds to blow harder so that he could be home sooner.

* * *

Briseis sat on the floor of the nursery, Pat rolling a ball back and forth with her. He grew fast, standing confidently without help from anyone or anything. He now wandered room-to-room, knowing his own strength and keeping his nurses on their toes. Of course, he never did this with his mother. He went straight into her arms, reveling in her praise and joy.

His attention shifted to his toy horse and the ball stopped rolling. Briseis sat up straight, watching the sun filter through the sheers of his room. She felt a flutter of movement and pressed her hand to her belly. It swelled and rounded, their second child within.

She had a hard time deciding whether to tell Achilles while he was away or wait until he came home. After a short debate with herself, she sent word to him. The captain of the guard reported that scouts saw the ships not far up the coast. She waited now, two children in her care, for her husband to come home.

* * *

"Dada" from Pat first greeted Achilles. He rushed forward in a flurry of little steps, lifted into his father's strong arms. The tiny child held tight, burying his face into his shoulder. Achilles smiled and kissed his son's head. He never realized how much he missed the feel of their child in his arms.

"He goes a thousand times faster than I can move now," a soft, sweet voice said, drawing his attention. Briseis stood in front of him, a vision to his war-torn sight. The light blue of her dress rested on her curves, her pregnant form still as beautiful as ever. She came into a kiss, their son between the two of them. Achilles stroked her cheek, letting her brown curls touch his fingertips.

* * *

He closed the door to Pat's room lightly. He rocked his son to sleep for the first time in four months. Achilles entered his room, eyes focusing on his wife. She sat out on the balcony, blanket draped over her form. He sat next to her, happy as she lay against him.

"I kept my promise. I came home."

"I knew you would," she smiled, lacing her fingers through his. They watched the sliver of the moon slowly rose over the sea. Minor conversation took place, banter over battles and Pat's new activities.

Achilles paid more attention to Briseis' belly than anything else. For a second time, she would be giving him a child. Briseis felt his hand move to cover her's. They laced fingers, resting them on the top of her stomach.

"Are you ready to be a father to two children?," she teased. "Its hard to keep up with just one. Can you handle having another?" He laughed and kissed her neck.

"I think the question is can you handle giving me another?," he said softly in her ear. "You screamed so loudly I thought you were dying."

"It felt like I was. But don't worry. I've been told that once you have your first, the rest are easier."

* * *

Achilles watched Briseis fall back to sleep. He awoke to her absence and stifled crying. She wouldn't say much, only that she had a nightmare. It took him no time in calming her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Once they lay back down on the bed, he stroked her hair softly, lulling her into night's keep again.

Achilles received no peace in his sleep either. Images of the battle flashed before him in blurry color and yellow tinge. It looked like an old time west photograph that repeated a thousand times. The bloody ground and decomposing bodies stirred the sensory memory causing him to inhale those fumes again.

He welcomed the rising sun as the first rays reached them in the bedroom. Briseis lie on the opposite side of the bed, hand still in his, grasping lightly. He turned on his stomach and watched her, still sleeping, her belly rounded beneath the sheets.

Lightly, he pressed against the shape, hoping for movement. The only thing that he felt was the even intake of oxygen on Briseis' part. For the duration of the sun's ascent from the blanket of water, he remained this way.

As he began to move his hand, a ripple of motion came from beneath her skin. The smirk crossed his face; this child rose with the sun as well.

* * *

Pat was standing in his crib as Achilles entered. He watched as he crossed the room and bent down, nose to nose with him. Little hands found familiar skin and grasped the stray strands of hair on his neck. Achilles kissed his son's cheek, lifting him up into his arms. Pat rambled a string of words that sounded like spoken language meshed with baby talk.

"Not even two yet and already you talk like your mother."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." He turned to see her leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was twisted up into a flowing fall of curls. She had changed into a green dress that revealed a decent amount of cleavage. He noted that with childish amusement.

"You wear a dress like that with child?" he said, the tone of jest fit into his voice.

"No, I wear this dress because I know you will notice me," she retorted.

* * *

"Have you thought of any names?" Briseis continued to look out onto the water as she thought the question over. Pat sat between his parents squeezing the tiny grains of sand through his fingers. It was a warm, breezy day and they decided to spend it on the beach. "Briseis?"

"Actually, I haven't. We didn't name Pat until after he was born. It will probably be the same way with this one as well." Achilles nodded, lifting his son with one hand and balancing him in the air. A rampage of giggles and smiles came from the small child as he held tightly to his father's arm.

He brought his son down and tickled him on the sand. Pat got from his grasp and rolled over, watching with ready eyes for another attack. Achilles smiled brightly and turned to say something to Briseis, stopping short. Her eyes were shut, hand pressed to her belly and pain on her face.

"Briseis? What's wrong?" She took a deep breath and looked to him. She smiled lightly, waving off the pain with her hand.

"Nothing. Just normal pains," she said, brushing the renegade hair from his face.

* * *

_A/N: I'm taking an exceedingly long time to update and I apologize for that. Things have been rather crazy lately. To my review who said the story is fluffy, yes, it very much is. Slowly but surely I'm moving in a more sincere direction, but a part of me still needs the cute-sy and fluff-tasticness that I've written. I have a chapter coming up that's absolute fluff, but it gets better from there, I promise._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Backed Against the Wall

Achilles' instincts were renowned. They kept him and almost all of his men alive in battle. They made him sharp and quick-witted, able to defeat someone in verbal and physical confrontation. He trained himself to get to the point were his instincts ran without his consent, keeping him always on his toes.

But they slipped up on him. That's what he kept telling himself as he sat out on the balcony of Pat's room. The boy was asleep in his crib, exhausted from crying. Achilles didn't blame him for his tears. He missed the presence and love Briseis gave him. Being apart from her for nine days was hard on him. It was even harder that she was in the room right next to his.

The physicians said that sometimes a little bleeding occurred, just the body's way of adjusting to the burden of carrying a baby. The bleeding did cease, but she did not recover. She lay unconscious on their bed, the breeze rippling her hair softly against the pillows. Her fever wavered from extremely hot to extremely cold.

She could not intake any food or fluids; her skin turning ashen as the days progressed. From a healthy figure under a warm glow, Briseis lost excess amounts of weight and looked a fragile as glass.

The only comfort was the timing. She was five days short of nine months. If she went into labor, the child would not be too small. But because of how weak she was neither, midwife nor physician could say whether Briseis would survive the birth. Achilles prayed everyday, watching her slowly draw light, feathery breaths that she would survive.

The baby needed her, Pat needed her, and he needed her.

The baby. In the back of his mind, he knew the outcomes of this situation. She gave birth and both were fine; the child would be taken and she would die; the child would die before birth; or both would die. The image of a pyre for either made his heart bleed. He wasn't prepared to lose, only gain a child. He knew only what it was like to have them both.

He heard another piercing cry followed by heavy breaths and moaning. He pressed his hand to the door, hoping it would comfort her somehow. She awoke only a few minutes before she felt birth pains. He didn't even get the chance to see her before being ushered further away by the mid wife.

* * *

Within, Briseis cringed from the contractions, gritting her teeth as well.

Seven hours passed and the child remained inside, twisting and turning uncomfortably. A few of the nursemaids worked with grave looks upon their face. She heard them whisper that she would not make it; the child might die as well. But the midwife wisped them off.

"They deliver one or two children and they think they have seen it all" she said, wiping Briseis' forehead with a wet cloth. "Do not worry, my child. You will live to see this child grow strong." Briseis wanted to thank her for the support, but more pain shot through her weak frame.

Another hour drew by and she started to give out. Her body was unprepared for this, no weight, no muscle, no strength at all. She leaned against one of her handmaidens, Dorlia, forcing herself to breath. She heard them whisper again: stillborn, dying from contractions, bleeding out. Tears streamed from her eyes onto her cheeks.

"I won't let this child die" she whispered. "I will not let my baby die"

She screamed loudly, making everyone jump. The pains increased and it felt as if death was crushing down upon her. But the midwife just smiled at her. "I believe this child wishes to be with us now." Briseis felt the bones and muscles of her legs stretch and move aside. More tears, cries, and hurt came to her. But she was determined that this child would live.

"On three my lady. One, two..." She pushed down with all that was left in her body. The pressure ceased and a tiny mew came forth. It quickly elevated in volume and their second child was placed in her arms, supported by Dorlia. The babe cried out, confused and scared of the world outside the womb.

Briseis stroked her child's arm, letting the tiny fingers coil around her index finger. She knew it was a boy by his cry and smiled, knowing she gave Achilles another son. "He's beautiful."

* * *

"Congratulations on the birth of your new son" the midwife said, gently placing the child in Achilles' arms.

"Another prince for us" he asked happily to the sleepy-eyed child. He smiled when the baby yawned, just like his brother at birth, curling up in his arms. He carefully memorized his child's appearance. He looked much like his mother with small brown curls on his head and dark eyes. He followed the mid wife into the room. On the bed lay an exhausted Briseis.

"He looks like you" Achilles said softly, sitting next to her. She smiled brightly, fingers stroking the down of her baby's head, tracing his cheek down to his chin. Briseis felt a tired darkness start to cover her. Before drifting off to sleep, she watched as Achilles pressed a kiss to their second child's forehead.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of Pat's little voice. Turning her head, her heart warmed at the sight she beheld. Achilles sat on the couch, holding his youngest in his arms. Pat stood on the cushion, looking into his brother's face.

"Baby dada" the two year old said again, hopeful that he called the little one by the right title.

"Yes, its a baby. Your little brother." Achilles shifted his arm and pulled Pat close to him. She watched as her eldest touched the hand of his new sibling. It was weird to say that, her eldest, and youngest. Now she was the mother of two princes of Phtia, sons of Achilles. She smiled lightly and turned her focus back to her body.

Her hands showed the greatest signs of her condition. The skin stretched over her bones, pale and cold. She shifted her legs lightly, grimacing silently. The echoes of giving birth remained on her thighs and hips. She pressed against her belly and the realization of what happened sunk in. Even after giving birth, women maintain weight from the pregnancy. As she lay there, Briseis realized she had not only lost the weight she gained, but more. She felt weak and sickly, exactly as she was.

She heard the hungry moans of her son and turned to see Achilles trying to rock him into comfort. But the moans turned into sniffles and were about to become tears.

"I think he's hungry" she said softly. Achilles looked over to her, relief washing over his face. He crossed the room and helped her to sit up. Since she slept, some of her strength returned to her. She cradled the babe and he quieted down, instantly realizing he was in his mother's arms. She slipped her shoulder strap down, exposing her swollen breast. He latched on and lay perfectly content to feed. She gently pulled part of the blanket over his head, blocking out the sunlight.

"We were worried about you" Achilles said. "The midwife said you just needed sleep, so I didn't try to wake you."

"Thank you for that" she said, rocking lightly.

"How do you feel"

"Tired, weak, hungry." She gave a small laugh. She cradled the baby against her chest, rocking him gently as he fed. When satisfied, the baby nuzzled against her skin, wanting to be held closer. Achilles watched with quiet amazement as Briseis brought the child up to just below her neck and rocked back and forth, humming lightly. The baby slid off into slumber under her warm gaze and sweet voice.

As he placed their newborn in his basinet, Pat climbed up the side of the bed and into her arms. She pulled him close, inhaling the scent of her child.

"Momma miss you" he garbled into her chest. She smiled and kissed his cheek, fingers running through his dusty blonde hair.

"I missed you too my darling." Achilles sat on the bed next to her, the basket-style basinet on the bed in front of them. Within, the child slept soundly. Briseis gladly accepted his arms around her, leaning back. They kissed, savoring each second of it. Pat sat on his momma's lap, curled into her. "We haven't named him yet."

"I didn't want to without you. Have you thought of any"

"Not until I saw him. I want to name him after my brother, Kytelus."

"Why" Achilles asked with curiosity. She looked down into the basinet, eyes locked on her youngest child.

"When we were children, people would say that my brother and I looked like we were twins. Same hair, same eyes, same height. He was only a year older than I was. He died in the attack on the city when I was five." She stroked Pat's hair absentmindedly. "You said he looked like me and so he looks like Kyte."

Achilles once again started to say something but was interrupted by Pat's excited voice. "Kyte? Kyte kyte kyte kyte kyte kyte kyte."

"Well there's no going back now" he said, kissing her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Kyte squeeled with happiness as Pat made numerous faces at him. The child sat up, clapping his tiny hands together, blanket wrappped around his waist. The courtyard was deserted save the two boys and Achilles. He sat on the ground off to the side of his sons, smiling brightly.

As easily as Pat got into making faces, his attention was caught by a butterfly on the flowers. He wandered around the bushes, leaving his brother content with clapping his hands together. Kyte's eyes focused intensely on the motion of his fingers as they hit one another. He looked up to Achilles and grinned, giggling happily. Going on all fours, he crawled to him, lifting his hand to signal he wanted to be picked up.

Achilles swept him up into the air, holding him above his head. Another round of giggles echoed through the palace as Kyte was lowered to his daddy's shoulder. He laid his head against it, patting his hands lightly on him. Achilles rocked side to side for a bit, eyes following Pat as he chased the butterfly around the garden.

At four, Pat was as independent as could be. He talked well and often voiced his ideas and needs when they came to mind. He continued around the path, almost to his dad and brother when he stopped. His eyes focused on the entry way from the courtyard to the dinning hall.

"Pat" Achilles asked, not looking to where his son's vision laid. "Pat what's wrong" He watched Pat's expression change from confusion to joy.

"Momma" He bolted past the two on the ground and into his mother's arms. Briseis lifted him with no trouble and hugged him close. He kissed her cheek sweetly, reveling in her smile and caresses. "Momma, Kyte tried to walk"

"He did" She walked into the garden, sitting down with Pat in her lap. Achilles smiled and went to kiss her. But Kyte got there first. He leaned into his mother, grabbing her shoulder and smiling. Pat shifted into Achilles' lap as she took her littlest. Kisses were exchanged and Kyte gladly leaned into her chest.

"He's walking now"

"Only a few steps" Achilles replied, ruffling Pat's hair softly. "He's holding onto the table sides and chairs for balance, but nothing big yet." Briseis looked dispondent; she wasn't here to see him try to walk. She felt like she missed something big in his life. Achilles leveled her chin up to his and kissed her deeply. She submitted willingly, missing the taste and touch of her husband.

She leaned into him, Kyte playing with the ties on his shirt. "How was my mother"

"She's doing wonderfully. Settingly in for yet another winter. All she talked about was you and the boys." She watched Pat examine the rose bush nearby, careful not to grip the thorns again. "The weather is so much warmer down there. I thought I'd die of heat." Achilles gave a small laugh, stroking her hair back.

Briseis recovered very slowly from the illness. She was barely able to support her own weight even after three weeks in bed. But she refused assistance. Achilles always walked with her, watching to see if she would fall. She slipped once or twice, but always landed in his arms. He would carry her sometimes, but always to her chargrin.

Now she was almost the same weight as before only a bit more muscular. He trained her a bit with the sword, wanting her to be able to defend herself if anything should happen. To his surprise, she picked it up quickly and ran with it. Briseis even disarmed him a few times. Now she looked healthier, smiling and laughing as her children grew before her.

"She still wants the boys to come and stay with her for while this winter" she said, tracing Kyte's cheek softly with her fingertips.

"Do you think they could handle that"

"I'm very sure they could. I just don't think I could handle that." The blue and brown of their eyes met and meshed. He knew she wouldn't want them to be away for so long, but Thetis wanted to spend time with her grandchildren. Briseis agreed long before she left for the coast and she wouldn't go back on her word. "I'll miss them terribly."

"They'll miss you too" Achilles said softly, kissing the top of her ear lobe.

* * *

Briseis finished putting Kyte to bed and sat out on the balcony, overlooking the Aegean. It was a cool night, the white clouds now gray, blotting out tiny sections of the sky. Her mind was busy at work, thinking about everything the boys would need while with Thetis.

While she was there, she realized Thetis already knew she would say yes. The room had been prepared with almost everything they needed. And their grandmother would be staying in the room right next to theirs, the door connecting them always open. A few things for the boys: the blanket each of the boys had, their toys, clothes would go with them.

She thought about each of her sons. Patroclus was growing up so fast. He spoke clearly and took up his parents' nature for adventure. He learned by doing, not neccessarily the best of techniques, but he was learning. Everyday, he looked more and more like his cousin. She could see this in Achilles' eyes: he watched every move, every gesture, every word with a remincent gaze, like he saw all of this before.

Kytelus reminded her of her brother and cousins in so many ways. She watched him play, eyes attached and connected to each movement by him and all others. He smiled often, never shying away from tears when hurt. In a way, he resembled Hector and Paris; his brown curls grew thick and lush, his eyes dipped into the deep brown of his Trojan heritage.

The thought of Paris and Hector brought her to another train of thoughts. She heard sparce things of the Trojan survivors over the last four years. They had made settlement far away from Troy, in central Italia. Rumor had it that a young Trojan soldier, not Paris, led them. The prince supported and helped, but did not claim rule over his people.

More rumor of the birth of the child of Helen and Paris a year ago. Many people looked down upon them as shameful and adulterous. Those same people looked upon the widow of Hector with kind, sympathetic eyes. Supposedly, she had sworn never to marry again, raising their son alone with her brother and sister in law.

Curiously, her heart did not ache at these rumors and stories. She knew they would survive, Trojans are Trojans. She knew that Andromache would never marry again and that she would have a little cousin by Paris and Helen. (She suspected that they would not stop at just one child either.) The memories of Troy were disheartening, but her life here kept pain at bay.

She had a new life: mother, wife, princess. She loved her children with all of her being and gave her heart and soul to Achilles. She was taken care of and protected, never afraid of anything that could happen.

Achilles touched her cheeks lightly, stroking the soft skin. She closed her eyes, letting the slow movement rock her face into his palms. She savored the calloused skin gently playing on her silkened face.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" he said jokingly, running his fingers through her hair briefly. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled her up off the sofa and into his arms. She was so tired from the trip, but felt no strain to kiss him with as much passion as he gave. Achilles sensed her lack of energy and carried her to the bed.

She curled into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his tanned skin and relaxed muscles. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair back out of her face. They both slept soundly, the gentle breeze staved off by their embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- When the Lights Go Out

The entire palace was still. The servants asleep in their quarters and the guards standing on the perimeter silently. The moon waned half full in the sky, cut periodically by stray clouds. It was now in the winter, the cold of the north setting in over the land like a blanket. The torches in the halls flickered in the breaths of wind that shifted through the central courtyard.

One could drop a pin in the kitchen and hear it across the palace.

All except the prince and princess.

Achilles continued his torture of his wife, slowly kissing his way down her thigh. His hands caressed the soft skin of her belly, tracing the fine hairs just below the navel. She arched her back ever so slightly, anticipating his destination. But when he arrived, it still took her breath away. Breathless moans and the sound of thrashing against the sheets echoed softly through their room.

Since their sons would be spending three months with their grandmother in another kingdom, Achilles took this time to return to the carnal pleasures he and Briseis shared before they were born. It was only three days into the boys' absence, but he wasted no time in taking her over and over and over again.

She let out a cry, biting her bottom lip to where she thought it would bleed. His lips left a trail up her body, stopping to caress her breasts and the length her neck. He kissed her deeply, holding her waist with his hands. He sat up, bringing her with him. She lowered into his lap slowly, letting the connection between them create every sensation it could. They sat for the longest moment, staring into each other's eyes.

Briseis ground her hips into his, both gasping. Achilles didn't stay his hands for long. They found the mid of her back, base of her head, curve of the thigh. He stroked and pressed on her breasts, feeling her shake and shiver with ecstacy. He felt himself build to impossible levels, awaiting her cry to send him over the edge.

Throwing her head back, Briseis cried his name out loudly, moving slower on him. He leaned into her heaving chest, fingers digging into the soft shape of her shoulders. They froze, euphoria overtaking every inch of their bodies and souls.

She brought her head back, touching his forehead lightly with her's. They sat with eyes closed, breaths washing over their faces. When Achilles opened his eyes, he watched with awe at Briseis. Her face was a mix of complete happiness and utter passion. She smiled slightly, eyes scrunched as she focused on the slow fading feeling within her.

He kissed her jaw, laying back on the bed with her. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, breathing heavily. They lay for a minute, bodies quickly regathering energy from all corners of their being. Their lips locked again and he pushed her down into the bed. The long length of her legs gently rubbed against his body as he pressed into her once more. The feelings erupted and flowed through her veins, turning her breaths into heavy moans and sighs. His lips found her neck, fingertips sliding across her breast.

He kept his eyes open, watching the expression on her face change. It fed his ego and sex drive to see the effect he had on his wife. Everytime, she looked and moved differently, allowing him to take her any way he wanted. He knew how to make her scream and, when he wanted, to silence her, making it build up within her to where she moaned in pent up passion into a deep kiss. He knew the length of her body, every curve and every texture.

She didn't even say his name; her voice caught in her throat as she moaned euphorically in completion. The feel of their skin molding together as he held her tightly, head in her shoulders, made the sensations even higher.

He groaned slightly as he slid from her body, supporting her back as she lay back flat against the bed. She panted quickly and heavily, trying in vain to regain composure. They kissed again, slow and sweet, calming them both. He laid his head on her stomach, enjoying the slowing rise and fall as she took deep breaths. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders, one hand gently stroking his hair.

The sun's first rays pierced through the room. Briseis winced slightly at them, shielding her eyes. Achilles sat up and quickly pulled the drapiery on the bed, sealing out the light of the sun.

"Sleep" he said, kissing her forehead gently. They curled into each other, letting their exhaustion take control as the sun began to burn brightly in the new day.

* * *

_A/N: Long time, no update. Eh. Its been crazy. Let me keep this short: I'M FLUFF-TASTIC! and damn proud of it! There are some pretty sweet and cuddly-til-you-puke moments in this story and I'm not going to sit here and excuse them. I'm happy with the way the story is and if I don't, I change it before it gets posted._

_Thank you to the many reviews I got. I really do appriciate the love you've given me. Until next time..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen- Lost_

Achilles stood silent as a stone. The doors to his room were shut and he leaned against them slightly. His mind was in complete standstill. If he thought of anything, it came back to what was at hand. He lowered his eyes slightly as another sob was heard through the door.

Carlonia held Briseis in her arms, rocking her back and forth. The princess wept bitter, angry, and sad tears. She refused to eat, drink or sleep, holding back tears for nearly a week. Nevertheless, eventually flood gates fail.

She and Achilles were so happy when she found she was with child again. They lay in bed at night, his head gently resting upon her still flat belly. He listened to her talk about names and how the child would look in comparison to their sons. At night, he watched her sleep, both of her hands instinctively over her womb.

When she bled heavy, doubling over in pain, she already knew what happened. And the loss of her baby cut deep. Achilles returned home to an explanation from the midwife. He looked on his wife who lay silent in bed, eyes unfocused. Within, he blamed himself. Nothing technically could link him to the miscarriage; but when hurting, one blames themselves as well as others.

She did not want him to touch her. She did not even want him to look at her face. Briseis carried the pain physically and mentally of losing their child. In her mind, she failed Achilles and did not deserve his love or affection. It was her fault; she must deal with it alone.

He respected her wishes, leaving her to lie in bed, staring out into the sunlight and moonlight. When he lay in bed, she kept a distance between them. He watched her breathe when her back was turned. He wanted so much to reach out and stroke the brown tendrils that cascaded down her back. But he stayed away, watching as she deprived herself further and further.

The door gave a bit and Achilles stood, turning to see Carlonia exit.

"She's doing better now," she said with a weak smile. "Crying helped her to release a bit more, but it will be a while before she fully recovers." He acknowledged her without gesture and she bowed slightly, leaving him with the door wide open.

He shut the door almost silently as he entered the room. Turning to the bed, he sighed from a bit of relief. Briseis lay sleeping in their bed. Her breaths were fluttered and her face red from crying, but it did seem to cause her difficulties. Achilles crossed the room and sat in a chair by the balcony entryway. For the longest time he remained there, just keeping watch.

* * *

The sheets seemed cold, even with both of them in the same bed. Achilles lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. If she did not snap from her dejected state he felt he would go mad. To be so close, but not hold her; to want to comfort her but be refused; to lose a child but not help her through it. He did not know how long he could last.

He felt something brush against his hand that rested on the bed. He looked to see her fingers touch his palm. He took her hand in his, squeezing tight. Briseis was awake, looking away from him.

"I'm so sorry Achilles," she said hoarsely. She began to shake with tears, stifling her whimpers with her other hand. He turned on his side, pulling her into his embrace. Briseis turned over and pressed her face into his chest, letting the hot tears fall. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair softly.

"I'm so sorry. I failed you."

"You never failed me. There was nothing you could do. It wasn't meant to be."

"Yes it was," she cried into his skin. "I lost our baby. Its all my fault."

"Its not your fault."

"I'm not worthy of love; I lost our child." He pulled her chin up gently, letting her blink away tears to see him clearly. The fire of his blue eyes softened, coating her in a warm gaze.

"You are always worthy of love. This was not your fault. We were not meant to have this child now. We will have it again, I promise you." He kissed her swollen lips lightly. "I love you."

She leaned her head under his neck, mumbling an 'I love you' back. They spent the rest of the night there, the flood of tears wearing away in his arms.

* * *

Thetis finished the letter with deep sigh. She sat for a moment, returning to the present when Pat touched her arm.

"Grandmamma?"

"Yes?"

"I miss momma. Can I see her again?"

"Yes, darling," she said, stroking his hair out of his face. "Your father just sent a letter saying you are going home tomorrow."

* * *

Kyte curled into Briseis' chest, holding onto a long strand of her hair. His other hand played with the curl on the end, making him smile and giggle. The brown glass of his eyes looked happily into his momma's, making her smile again.

Pat was lying against her on the sofa, fast asleep. He was tired from the swift voyage home, staying awake from excitement the whole time. She touched his baby soft cheek, closing her eyes as she remembered him as a newborn.

Kyte released her hair and let his eyelids droop down into his nap. She watched him slowly slip into sleep, holding tight to her dress. He took a deep breath, then settled further into her arms.

Briseis leaned against the back of the sofa. She felt the warmth of their bodies and rhythm of their breathing lull her into sleep as well. Her eyes found the shadow of her husband as he stood behind them in the doorway. She smiled again and closed her eyes, arms around her boys tightly.

Achilles watched her when they came home. She sat on her bed, first holding Kyte as he giggled and buried his face into her neck. When Pat came into her arms, he submitted to her tight embrace. She needed her children, her boys. They spent most of the time in her arms or right next to her, constantly reassuring her she did not lose them as well.

He knew in his heart they would have another child. But for now, he kept quiet about it. Right now, she needed to heal with her sons at her side.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen- Child's Play_

Achilles held tight to Pat as he ran up the stairs to his room. He gently placed the child down, checking to see if he was alright. Light, thready breaths came from him, blood still oozing slowly out of his wound. Carlonia came in with bandages and helped to start cleaning him off.

One minute, Pat was chasing the water back out to the sea. The next, he was on the rocks out in the water. Achilles watched in slow motion horror as his boy fell onto the jagged sides and into the deep blue. He dove in after him, bringing them both up to the surface quickly. He didn't even bother to stop and check him; he ran the short distance into the palace, hands clutching his child.

Pat drew sharp breaths as Carlonia washed away the gooey blood from around the puncture. It wasn't very deep, but enough that it caused him to bleed profusely. Achilles lifted him without trouble as she wrapped the bandages around his waist to hold the patch in place. He felt angry as he heard Pat whimper in pain when he returned to the flat of his bed.

He should have been watching much more. He let his attention slide and his son almost drown. Carlonia left, saying something that Achilles didn't bother to hear. He sat watching his eldest breath, hoping it wouldn't be too bad of an injury to recover from. Smoothing the hair back out of his face, he saw the pale features of his face slowly pink and return to his normal tan color.

He felt Briseis' hand on his shoulder and looked as she sat next to him. Her face was a mixture of worry and panic, slowly melting away as she realized her son would live. He squeezed her hand, focusing on Pat again. The two parents sat there, praying silently for their son's recovery.

* * *

"Pat-pat okay daddy?" Achilles looked to Kyte who sat in the middle of his parents' bed. He just woke from a nap, rubbing his eyes lazily and yawning. He nodded and joined him on the bed. The brown curls of hair rubbed against his chin as Kyte curled into his arms. He held him close, inhaling the salty ocean air that lingered on the boy.

"Pat-pat better soon?"

"He's getting better. But it will be a while." He looked down into the watery eyes of his youngest. Kyte looked on the verge of tears, biting his lip to keep it from quivering so much. He was very close to his brother, following him everywhere he went. He even took up learning sword play from him.

At the ages of five and three, the two were peas in a pod.

Achilles kissed his son's head, stroking his cheek lightly. "Pat will be fine. He's sleeping now so he can get better." Kyte blinked a few tears, smiling beneath them. He buried his face in his father's shirt, happy as his clasp around him grew tighter.

* * *

Briseis kissed him again, the latter wiping off the mark in childish attitude. Pat finished off his lunch with another bite and sat smiling at her.

"Too good for your mother's kiss," she jested, moving the tray onto the bedside table. He giggled, shielding his face in preparation for another kiss. She ruffled his hair, tickling him behind his ears.

He recovered in no time. His side hurt him still, but five days of resting helped the wound to close and heal over. She watched him begin to draw, amazed of how much he looked like his cousin of namesake. His personality matched his only a bit, being more like his father. She was glad that he bounced back so quickly, eager to go out and play on the beach again.

"Momma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go out on the balcony?"

"Sweetie, you have to rest just for another day. Then you can try moving around more." She squinted her eyes in mockery of her son's disappointed face. He tried to be serious, but started to laugh again. He layed back as she replaced his bandage with a clean one. With childish interest, he touched at the edges of his wounds. Briseis washed it gently with warm water and patted it dry.

She finished wrapping the wound when Achilles came to the door with Kyte in his arms.

"Pat-pat," he cried, happiness spreading across his face. He literally jumped from his father's arms unto the bed, bouncing into his brother's arms. Pat held tight to his little brother, brushing the hair back from his face. "You better Pat-pat?"

"Getting there," he said, showing off his bandage. He looked to Achilles with a gleen in his eyes. "Mom said I can't go out onto the balcony."

"You can't walk out there yet, you need more rest," his father rejoined. Briseis nodded and twisted one of Kyte's curls in her fingers. He sat on Pat's lap, watching his mother's hand. She sat up and looked to Achilles.

"If you ask, maybe your dad carry you out there," she said, smiling.

"Dad? Please?"

"Yah, daddy please," Kyte chimed in. Achilles looked at the glimmering eyes of his two sons. He quickly looked at Briseis who hid laughter behind a hand over her mouth. He gently picked up Pat and Kyte, walking them out to the balcony. Briseis sat on the bed, watching as he set them down on the sofa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Through it all**

Achilles and Briseis lay on their bed, the cool night winds coming through the balcony. They spent the entire day chasing their sons up and down the length of the beach. It was Kyte's fourth birthday and all he wanted was a picnic on the beach. It turned into an all out contest to see if the boys could get their father to the ground.

Amazingly, they succeeded.

Achilles was still awake, watching the soft features of his wife's face as she slept. It amazed him that it had already been near seven years since they met. She was more mature and absolutely beautiful. Her face retained the childlike features from their first encounter; the scared captive tied to a post who never faltered from her pride and dignity.

"You know, its hard to sleep with you staring at me all the time," she said softly, opening her eyes and smiling. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face and smiled back.

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine." She shifted into his arms, head on his shoulder and arm across his waist. "I don't mind your attention. I only seem to get it as I sleep anymore." The last part had a slight giggle to the end as he tickled her side. She made a stern face, poking him in the arm.

One thing lead to the next and soon, they were avoiding each other's hands, trying to tickle the other. Achilles, of course, had the upper hand in the situation. Before pinning her down, Briseis got in a few shots at him, finally turning to stop him as his hands gripped at her waist.

"No fair," she said through her laughter. Achilles smiled and continued his torture. He saw tears of happiness coming through her tightly shut eyes. A few times, she managed to say 'stop' or 'please', but both were having too much fun. Finally, he stopped, pinning her with his body instead of his hands.

"Do you give up?"

"Never. I'll never give up to you," she said, smiling coily.

"Alright," he whispered. Pressing his lips to her's, Achilles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She leaned into him, letting her one leg wrap itself around him. He pushed it off and looked into her confused face. "Not here." He took her hand and lead her out of the room.

* * *

Briseis had no idea where she was. The wind kicked up around them, making her cold even through the shaw. A shiver started up her back, but was stopped as Achilles wrapped his one arm around her and pulled her closer. The horse waved its head to avoid the sand, continuing at high speed.

When he pulled them to a stop, it was in a small cove she had never seen before. He helped her down and lead her up the side of a rock fascure. She slipped, caught in Achilles' arms. He carried her the rest of the way, placing her down when they reached the top. They were on a small plateau, high grass covering it.

"Close your eyes." Briseis eyed him suspiciously, a glint of seduction underlying his voice. He looked back, stroking the skin just below her eye brow with his thumb. She closed them slowly. He turned her around and sat her down in the high grass. She felt the warmth of the ground beneath her and the soft caress of the grass blades against her skin.

_What is he doing,_ she thought.

"Open them." She obeyed and gasped lightly at the view. She saw the entire of the city and the sea. It glistened and glittered under the pale moon light and stars. Not a cloud in the sky, not a sound to be heard.

"Its beautiful," she said softly, wrapping her arm around his and leaning against it. The warmth of his lips pressed against her forehead. She turned her head up to be pulled into a sudden and passionate kiss. She moaned softly as his hands slid up her thighs and under her dress. She leaned back into the grass, Achilles following.

* * *

Briseis turned in her sleep, Achilles' arm still across her waist. The sheets were all that remained on their bed, the blanket kicked to the floor next to their clothes. She opened her eyes as his hand swept down her waist to rest on her stomach. She smiled from his affection even in sleep.

Her body was exhausted. From the beginning, she was always tired after they made love. But somehow, she always found the strength and stamina to do it again and again. Briseis smiled at herself. The once shy vestal virgin is contemplating keeping up with her husband during sex. It took a bit of restrant not to laugh.

She closed her eyes and focused on his hand on her skin. The callous of his skin was softening slightly from less use of the sword. He still trained with her, but not as much as before. She hoped his hands never softened; she loved the feel of the rough on her silken skin.

Night took her and she didn't open her eyes, the warm breath of her husband on her back lulling her to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Affection**

Briseis didn't know exactly how to feel. She knew it was something to be happy about, but at the same time, she feared it with equal amounts. She pulled her shaw over her head, blocking the wind from rippling through her hair. Her eyes found the boys playing on the water's edge. Pat held Kyte's hand, making sure he didn't go to far into the surf.

She cringed at another cramp, massaging her stomach. She didn't start bleeding when she was supposed to, missing eight days already. She knew she was pregnant again, but didn't want to tell Achilles yet. She was afraid she would lose the child again, making him suffer the same as she.

But already, she knew she was having mood swings. She ate a bit more than usual, but not enough to make him notice. Wanting to sleep in, being a bit tired all the time, wanting to be held constantly. She didn't voice these things to arouse suspicion, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he figured it out. Achilles had this strange way of knowing if something was different, even if it was just her hair was pinned to the left or right more.

She stood as Pat ran towards her, Kyte on his back. The two were drip-drying, hair wet and stuck to their skin.

"Momma, we're hungry," Kyte said, holding his brother's shoulders tightly. She nodded and followed behind as they bolted towards the terrace and inside.

* * *

"Good night dad," Pat said through a yawn. Achilles kissed him on the crown of his head and smoothed his hair back.

He walked across the way a bit to Kyte's bed. The said child was curled up tightly beneath his blanket. He was breathing lightly, blankets pulled and tucked beneath his chin. Achilles kissed him lightly, pulling the blankets down a bit from his face.

He watched them sleep as he pulled the door to their room shut. Walking down towards his room, he started thinking. She was very quiet all day and didn't eat or talk much at dinner. She sat out on the terrace with the boys, just watching them afterwards.

Something was off; not bad off, but off. Different. Changed. He smiled that his instincts had not gone to waste now that he refrained from battles and wars. He pushed the door to their room open and entered slowly. He shut the door, looking across the room at his wife. She sat out on the balcony, curtains open to let in air. She gently undid the clasps in her hair, letting it tumble down her back.

He came out, sitting next to her in the chair. She continued to undo her hair, not paying much mind to his entrance. He sat watching her with sharp blue eyes.

"Something on your mind," she asked, pulling the last clasp out and shaking her hair. The curls fell lose and unruly, framing her face. She turned to face him, watching as he looked her over in a swift motion of the eyes.

"Something on yours," he replied. She looked off the balcony for a second then back to him.

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He nodded and looked out to the sea. It was a bit cloudy that night, the now tiny sliver of moon on the water looked mysterious. Briseis shifted off the sofa and inside, brushing her fingers on his forearm. He waited until he knew she was out of sight to look in.

She was already dressed in her nightgown when he entered off the balcony. She sat on the bed, knees drawn up, head resting on the back board. Her eyes were distance, focusing on some unknown object. He slid across the bed to sit next to her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, not looking at him. He laughed lightly and returned to kissing her, now on the column of her neck. "Something's wrong." He pressed his lips to her chin as a small sob escaped her throat. He looked up to see her eyes pressed shut, tears in the corners.

He almost began to speak when she turned into his arms. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. She didn't fully cry, just tears and skipping breaths. They sat for a while like this, Achilles cradling her in his arms. He started to ask again when she answered:

"I'm with child."

The flutter of happiness that shot through him quickly died out. Why was she crying if she was with child? Did she not want the baby? Was she in pain?

"I want this child so much," she said, answering his mental question. "But I'm so scared I'm going to lose it again."

"You won't," he said into her hair. She turned into his chest, pressing against his warm skin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- Spark**

Achilles sat on the couch, Briseis leaning back into him. Her legs stretched the rest of the couch length, dress draping over and spilling onto the floor. He held her tightly as she slept, head resting in the center of his chest. The brown curls fell and covered his arm, both of his hands in her's, resting on her rounded belly.

She was three months pregnant and showing a lot. To his memory, she wasn't this big with either of the boys at this point. She shifted a little, moaning quietly. He smiled, leaning his face into her hair to get a strong scent of jasmine. The nights were that of late summer, the heat hanging on until the sun truly left the sky. But Achilles made sure she had a shaw draped over her while outside.

The majority of her first month was spent in complete fear. She didn't do much, even with the boys. They spent time with her, but under strict rules that they couldn't jump or rough house around her. The servants, who loved their Princess Briseis, did everything they could to make her comfortable. Carlonia took to watching over the boys when Achilles could not.

Kyte was the first of the two to figure out what was happening to his momma. Since he was still pretty small, when he hugged her, his face pressed against her stomach. When the usually soft skin was harder and rounded, he got worried.

"Momma, not sick," he asked finally, waiting a whole day in fear.

"No, sweetie, I'm not sick."

"But tummy isn't the same." She looked a bit shocked at first. Smiling, she leaned over and whispered the truth in his ear. She sat back and watched the broad smile cross his face.

"Baby? Baby!" He bolted off the bed and down the hall to his brother. He had a similar reaction. Now the boys made a point of being very careful around their mother. Achilles was greeted that day by both boys telling him they were going to be big brothers. Briseis just sat on the bed, covering her face to prevent a burst of laughter.

Now that the sun was down, he wanted her inside, away from the cold night winds. Moving quickly and softly, he got from behind her on the couch and lifted her into his arms. She was never heavy in the first place, the child within her not adding much. He placed her sleeping form on the bed and watched her sleep.

* * *

"Momma, can Kyte and I go swimming today?" Briseis looked to Achilles who sat on the floor, wrestling with their youngest.

"You have to ask your father," she said loud enough that Achilles looked up.

"Ask me what?"

"Can we go swimming today?" Achilles nodded and put an end to the struggle. He picked up Kyte with both hands and flipped him over, placing him unsteadily on his feet. The boys laughed and quickly exited the main balcony to change.

"Do you feel up to going," he asked, sitting on the table directly across from Briseis.

"No," she said, shifting in the chair. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I've done enough chasing today for the two of us (she and the baby). I'll stay up here and watch." Achilles nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

Briseis watched the three of them walk on the sand towards the sparkling sea. It was a beautiful day and she knew the water would be warm. Kyte sat on Achilles' shoulders, turning and waving to her on the balcony. She waved back, eyes cradling the image of her boys all together.

Once they reached the water edge, she sat back in the chair. Closing her eyes, for the fourth time, she imagined what the baby would look like. Since Kyte looked like her brother and Pat like Achilles' cousin, she hoped this child would resemble its father.

Off in the waves, the boys swam and jumped, being swept up by Achilles and swung around in the foam. She went to move when a sharp pain hit her.

_Cramps._ Then another one._Cramps_, she thought again. But two more followed.

_No._

She remembered the last time she felt this. She lost a child after those pains had subsided. Clutching at her dress, she leaned forward, cringing. The pains were pinging within her.

"I'm not losing this child," she gritted through her teeth. Tears started to spring from her eyes. They traced salty trails down her cheeks and onto her chin. She pressed lightly on her belly, praying under her breath. _Why did the Gods want this child again? Why this child again?_

The pinging lasted for a long ten minutes. When they stopped, she opened her eyes, not seeing blood anywhere. She pressed her hands to the roundness. From within, she felt a faint, but solid kick. Smiling, she thanked the Gods for not taking the child from her.

* * *

Now that she was eight months pregnant, Achilles' nagging instinct to watch her every move kicked in overdrive. He didn't want her to walk far or run at all. He prefered if she rested more, sitting somewhere where he could keep his attention on her. But he remembered this was Briseis, and she wasn't going to listen.

She and Carlonia went on walks down the beach after he would leave for the main hall in the city. The boys trotted along side them, racing and playing around. He would return home as they just started to turn on the beach to head back. He was frustrated and worried, watching from the entryway of the main balcony to see them as they came towards the terrace.

"You shouldn't go so far. What if something happened?" It was an honest and well-founded concern. Briseis looked at him with eyes of glassy brown. She wanted fresh air and only had this much energy every once and a while when she was with child. He knew she didn't do this on purpose, but still...

"I won't go so far then."

"I prefer you not go at all."

"Achilles," she said, exasperated by the nth time of having this conversation. She walked out onto their balcony, overlooking the water. The anger in her grew as he continued to talk.

"You are so close to the child's birth. I don't want anything to happen and you not be here."

"Achilles, I'll be-" she started but stopped. Hand pressed to her stomach, she leaned forward slightly, eyes shut. Immediately, Achilles was at her side.

"Briseis? Briseis, what's wrong?" The pain passed as she shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He went to say something but she walked inside quickly and behind her changing screen, signalling she wanted to be left alone. The sound of the boys running down the hall caught his attention. He walked to the door, standing for a second before exiting. He gave a small sigh and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Heavy breathing came from behind the screen. Briseis sat on her chair, hand on her head and belly. It felt like contractions but not as strong or defined. She hoped they were fake ones again. But the pain still hurt like the real thing.

"Not yet," she whispered, rocking back and forth to eleviate the pain a bit. "Please not yet."

It took a good fifteen minutes, but the pain finally stopped.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Something about Briseis kept him wide awake. She lay next to him on her side, the blankets sliding over her without impediment. He watched the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed, making sure they weren't uneven.

Something was wrong when she went and hid behind the screen. He knew it deep down she didn't want him to worry. But she was so close to the child being born, all he could do was worry. She didn't come down for dinner and when he came up to see her, she was fast asleep. He let it be for now. He didn't want her to get angry and go into labor too soon.

He closed his eyes and ran the pattern of the stars over in his head. It always put him to sleep.

_He walked on the beach, the wet sand retaining his feet prints. He looked up ahead and saw a baby's bassinet on the sand. As he neared, the sound of giggles and gurgles came from within. He came close, looking over the edge. The blankets were pulled up and being pushed around with little hands and feet._

_Without warning, a wave came far up the beach. It swept around the bassinet and took it out to sea. He dived in after it, reaching out to take hold. But as his hand neared, the rocking water carried it further and further away. He swam with all of his strength, always coming close, but always losing it._

_He went pretty far out, his hand just touching the bassinet when a huge wave crested above them. The water covered him, sucking him under for a moment. He struggled against the current and resurfaced. But as he scanned the water, the bassinet was gone._

Achilles shot up from the bed. A cold sweat lightly trickled down his back. He rested his head in his hands, breathing a bit heavier. The wind blew across his back, turning the cold into ice on his skin.

"Achilles?" He turned just as Briseis sat up next to him, one arm on his shoulder, the other touching his hand. The brillance of her eyes warmed him again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, taking a deep breath. "Just a dream." He pressed his lips to her fingers that held tight to his shoulder. She smiled lightly, kissing his shoulder.

As they lay back, he wrapped his arms around her. His hands linked with her's and rested over the round of her belly. The baby was still there, within her, not beneath the waves. He pressed his face into the jasmine scented mess of hair, adjusting back into sleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few eons, but unfortunately, spyware kept redirecting my Fanfiction editing page to some stupid search page. My apologizes._

_Anthestria_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty- Goddess_

* * *

"1, 2, 3!" Briseis strained, pushing as hard as she could. The pain intensified for the millionth time, shooting all through her. She let her breath out and leaned back into Carlonia's arms. This birth was longer than those of her sons. Much longer. She lost track of the hours, but the sun had set and risen twice as she lay on their bed.

She nodded, smiling as best she could through the pain that came in waves. The midwife gave the count again and she pushed with all she was. The bones and muscles moved as the midwife called, "I have the head!" Another push and a painful cry and the baby fully entered the world.

There was silence. The crying hadn't come. Briseis immediately sat up and searched as the midwife rubbed the child warm. She saw panic strike the face of the elderly woman. It had been only a few seconds, but Briseis was already petrified. A tiny arm visable in the blanket was purplish and cold, not pink and warm.

_No, no, no. Not my baby. Not again_. She tightened her grip on Carlonia's hand. "Please no," she whispered, watching the midwife with the bundle.

A small moan then a sharp cry pierced the thick silence. Briseis sighed shakily, tears in her eyes. The baby was placed in her arms, upset and crying. She laughed through her own crying, bringing the child close. The baby twisted a bit in her grasp, settling finally but still wailing.

"Congratulations, my lady," the midwife said. "A new child, this time a princess." She stopped crying slowly, resting with eyes squinted. Then she opened them, flashing the most brillant blue eyes she ever saw.

"Our daughter." Briseis looked into tiny face, tears in her eyes. "I have a baby girl!"

* * *

The blanket was different this time. Instead of deep blue, it was light blue, the color of the clear sky. Achilles stepped forward slowly, accepting the bundle for a third time.

"Congratulations my Lord," the aged mid-wife smiled. "The Gods have blessed you with a healthy daughter." He looked down into the tiny face, small eyes open and searching for something. He brought her close to his face, kissing her forehead gently.

"My daughter," he said softly.

Achilles felt lost as he watched the tiny child look about. He had two sons, both whom took great pride in the size of their bruises and scrapes. He was used to separating the boys in their wrestling matches gone awry. A daughter wasn't exactly planned for or thought about. Honestly, neither one of them thought they would have a girl.

Not that Achilles wasn't up to raising a girl. He did not fear parenting at this point, despite many close calls in the past. A girl is new territory and he wanted a challenge. A soft coo brough his vision to focus as his daughter relaxed back into his arms further. When he looked at his new-born sons, he felt a swell of pride and joy at knowing he could teach them to be better men than he. Now as he looked into the face of his daughter, he felt something different. He felt protective, careful, and very much loving towards her.

The essence of the daddy's little girl bond formed and the child lived only a few minutes in the outside world.

He looked to the low-hanging moon that cast a glow upon the two of them. The stars seemed more brilliant and cheery now that he cradled his baby girl. _His_ baby girl, no one else's. Realizing how long he stood out there, he walked to his bedroom where his wife lay exhausted.

* * *

He awoke a few hours later, still in the chair across from their bed. He stretched slightly, relaxing forward and looking on his wife. She lay on her back, fast asleep. Her long curls were pulled into two braids, letting the early morning air keep her cool beneath the heavy sheets. He smiled to himself, admiring the one woman that fate deemed him worthy of having.

His attention diverted away to the cradle at the end of the bed. Soft moans and grunts came from within. Quickly standing, he came over to see his new-born daughter begin to wake up with the sun. He lifted her gently into his embrace, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her tiny fingers scratched and pushed sleeply at his bare skin.

He wandered out onto the balcony overlooking the sea, sharing with his daughter their first sunrise together. Leaning against the wall, he switched to cradling her head and torso in his hands. She opened her eyes slowly, looking into her father's. She was like Achilles in everyway: curly blonde hair, resolve to live and the most brillant blue eyes anyone ever saw. That was why Briseis decided she was to be named for her father: Achillae.

The baby began to get fussy in this position, so he switched back to cradling her against his chest. Achillae's bright eyes watched as the sun crept above the horizon, squinting as it got brighter. Achilles turned and walked inside, kissing the crown of her head. Back to in his chair, he switched her again, laying her in his arms. A little yawn and he knew she would fall back to sleep. He rocked gently as his namesake slipped back into dreams.

* * *

_A/N: In the home stretch of the story now. Only a few more chapters then my infamous abrupt endings will occur. Beware._

_-til' next chapter_

_Anthestria_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One- Little Princess

* * *

_

"She's beautiful, mommy," Kyte said, touching his sister's arm lightly. Briseis smiled as her sons crowded around her to see Achillae. The baby was awake, enjoying the attention from her brothers.

Pat took to holding her tiny hand in his, playing with her fingers. Achillae watched him as he kissed the top of her hand. Kyte stroked her cheek sweetly making noises at her.

"Why did you name her Achillae," Pat asked, still deeply enamored with his sister.

"Well, she looks like your dad a lot. And his name is Achilles. So we named her after him."

"Are we named after people?"

"Yes. You are named after your dad's cousin Patroclus who died almost seven years ago," she continued, lifting Achillae up to sit up in her arms. "And Kyte is named after my brother Kytelus who died when I was five."

"We're named after dead people?" Kyte looked confused bordered on amused. She gave him a smug smile and stroked his hair back. Their attention was diverted back to the baby as she let out a soft coo. "She's an angel momma," Kyte said softly.

* * *

"She's an angel." Thetis rocked her granddaughter gently. The baby didn't have her nap, so now she was fussy and upset. Achillae calmed down, but remained so only as her grandmother moved around. Achilles stood across from them and the others, watching carefully. Briseis showed Pat how to play chess again and Kyte sat on his brother's side, whispering moves into his ear.

"May the Gods protect whatever nation you to defend," she joked. She finished her moves, put them in checkmate. "Its time for bed now." The boys made protesting noise, but quickly jogged over to their sister and grandmother, kissing them goodnight. They tackled Achilles' legs, but he bent down fast enough to catch them in his arms. Hugs and sediments exchanged, the two ran out to their room, Briseis fast behind them.

After she left, Achillae started to get fussy again. Her whimpers grew louder and looked like she would start to cry. Thetis rocked her a bit more forcefully, but it wasn't helping.

"Here," Achilles said, opening his arms and coming towards her. Thetis watched her son and grandchild. He sat in a chair across from her, cradling the baby lovingly. She calmed down, staring into the deep blue of his eyes. He smiled at her, tickling her knees. She kicked a few times, then curled into his arms.

Within seconds, she was asleep, little hand tightly holding onto his fingers.

"I never imagined you like this." Achilles looked up to his mother. Her face was soft and kindly, watching the two of them.

"Like what?"

"A husband. A father of three," she said, coming over and sitting next to him. "At peace." He looked to his sleeping daughter when she said that. He was at peace. The soft features of the baby girl made him smile.

"I'm glad you went to Troy," she said.

"So am I."


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty Two- Why Deny It

* * *

_

Achillae sat up in her cradle, the sun just starting to rise. She pulled at her blonde locks, the curls bouncing back when released. She looked around her room for someone to be there to pick her up. Upon seeing no one, she decided to get out herself. Grabbing to the edge of the cradle, she pulled herself up into a standing position. The sun light hit her soft skin, warming her completely. She stood for a while, mesmerized by the shifting light between the curtains.

A step on the floor caused her to turn her head. At the entrance to her room was Achilles, watching her watch him. His face was unreadable, but so was her ownby default. The identical blues met and held for a while. She turned back to the sunlight, knowing he would come to get her once she looked away. She plopped down in her cradle waiting for him.

She was right.

He crossed the room in a few swift steps. He knelt beside his daughter's cradle, hiding his head behind the edge. He raised up to where his eyes just came over the edge. She leaned over on her fours and held herself in the same position. They sat for the longest while without movement or sound.

Finally, she broke a beautiful smile, giggling sweetly and reaching her arms out to him. Achilles lifted her tiny form into his arms. She layed her head against his shoulder, arms spread wide and pressed against his skin. He smiled down as she looked up to him. He planted a firm kiss on her forehead and headed out of the room.

* * *

The high grass was wonderful cover for a baby. Achillae crawled through it with determination, smiling happily as it tickled her chest and neck. She lost her balance and rolled onto her back. Her eyes focused on the puffy white clouds above her. The birds flew overhead, rising and falling with the wind currents.

She rolled back over and up onto her hands, continuing her marching crawl. A few paces ahead, she came to the break in the grass. She slipped out of the grasses stopping after a few paces. She rolled back onto a sitting position, clapping her hands together to get the tiny leaves and dirt off her skin. She smiled and turned to her father for approval.

Achilles lay on his side, twisting a few blades of the pale grass in his hands. He smiled gently at his daughter, watching her the entire time she was on her journey. He watched as she rolled into her hands and knees, quickly closing the space between him. She turned and leaned against his chest, snuggling into the warm material of his shirt.

"Having fun," he asked her, gently stroking her curls. She turned her head and smiled again, giggling as he tickled behind her ear. He let his head drop off his hand and to the ground. Achillae crawled up to his face, putting a tiny hand on it. She touched his tanned skin, little fingers soft on his weather-worn hide.

She layed down on her side, facing him. He could see the tired in her face, eyes drooping slightly. He put a hand on her waist, covering from herunderarm to her hips. She smiled again, yawning half way through. He pulled her into his arms, sitting up to face the ocean. She leaned her face against his, looking out onto the sparkling water.

"You know, I brought your momma here," he explained to his baby girl. "She saw it at night and fell in love with it. I thought it only right I bring my new princess here as well." He felt her head tuck into the side of his neck, signalling she was going to drift off. Rocking back and forth, Achilles waited until the breaths on his neck were even to move.

* * *

Achillae lay in her mother's arms, comfortably feeding from her. Briseis watched her daughter with gentle eyes, tracing a line up and down the baby's arm. She spent the day with her boys playing and chasing them up and down the beach. Now she wanted time with her baby girl.

Once Achillae finished and was burped, she nestled into her mother's chest again. Briseis moved out onto the balcony of their room, overlooking the sunset sky. Achillae wriggled in her arms and she was sat down on the sofa next to her mother. She looked around, grabbing part of Briseis' skirt in her tiny fists.

Briseis marvelled at her daughter's strength. She grew so fast, sitting up and moving around independantly sooner than both of the boys. She smiled as she thought of her maturity and what this all meant. The sooner she grew up, the sooner Achilles would have to give his daughter away.

Achillae laid on the couch, pulling the extra skirt material over her head and giggling. Briseis leaned over her, pulling it down in a game of peek-a-boo. The warm laughter that rose from the babe carried into the room behind them.

"You are going to be such a tease," Briseis said as her daughter curled up in her arms, still giggling sweetly. "You'll drive men wild and leave them to suffer."

"Exactly what she should do." She turned her head to see Achilles come out onto the balcony. He sat on the table in front of them, stroking Achillae's curls lightly. "With the exception of the teasing."

"But she's so beautiful," Briseis challenged with a coy tone. "How will anyone resist her smile?" She held her up over her head and wiggled her fingers on the child's sides, causing more laughter. Achilles lifted Achillae out of her grasp, turning her into his chest and holding her possesively.

"They will resist, or face me." Briseis hid her laughter behind her hand. His uber-parental instinct kicked in as his infant daughter started to tug lightly at the ties on his shirt. He smiled down at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We don't have to worry for a while about that," she said, running her fingers through his blonde locks. "She's still young."

"Very young," he added, turning Achillae in his lap so she faced her mother. Leaning against his chest, she now busied herself with the fingers on his and her hands. He spread his hand wide, letting her do the same in his palm.

"She's trying to speak now, Achilles," Briseis said, letting Achillae grab hold of her finger in a little fist.

"The boys didn't start talking this soon did they?"

"No, that's why I wanted to tell you."

"Great. Talking leads to arguing and soon she'll be old enough to say she knows everything."

"Oh, so Kyte's started that with you too?"

"He's been doing it to me for about three weeks now. He thinks he's all-knowing."

"All children are at one point or another. Pat did the same thing but he kicked out of it in a few days."

Achilles went to say something when Achillae started to babble. Her little voice was soft and sweet to the ear, little children's words strung together. Her parents smiled at this, causing her to continue. She patted her father's hands a few times with her own, then looked up into his face.

"Dada dada," she babbled out slowly, trying to make sure it was right. Achilles laughed lightly.

"If that's what you want to call me," he jested, putting himself nose to nose with her. She smiled and repeated the little phrase a few times for her own assurance.

* * *

_A/N: yes, this was just about as fluffy as a freshly bathed poodle. (don't ask about the analogy...it just popped into my head) I'm giving you all fair warning, this is going up to Twenty Five chapters. I have all of them written, but I must first do some editing before they are ready for public viewing. What do you like better: fluff or gore?_

_-til next chapter_

_Anthestria_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty Three- Hurt Unintentional

* * *

_

Odysseus sat across from Briseis, talking to her, but paying attention to the four boys that ran around on the beach. He brought his older sons with him on another envoy, opting to let Penelope stay at home with their youngest sons. Kyte and Pat quickly made friends with Jarien and Nylan, starting games as soon as they got there.

"I wonder if this means they will all sleep soundly tonight," he asked aloud.

"No," Briseis replied, a smile on her face. "They will find more energy to stay awake tonight from somewhere and keep us up as well." They both laughed at the mystery of boys' stamina. Their attention came back as Achilles reentered the balcony.

"Well, I know they didn't send you without notice of something. Not that I'm not happy to see you," Achilles smiled.

"You're right. They didn't send me empty handed up and down the coast. I bear a summons of war," he said bluntly. Achilles sat back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes vibrantly watchful. "The northern border posts have been overtaken by a group claiming the land is theirs. Wouldn't be too much of an issue if they weren't attacking villages and killing all who breathed. The alliance is preparing to move on them and irradicate the issue." The taste of the words in his mouth made him make a sour face.

"I'll go," Achilles agreed, not really seeming to have any issue or quarry. The two began to talk on tactics, numbers, and movements neccessary for a battle. Their attention diverted away as Briseis stood and quickly left the balcony.

Both watched her non-exsistant form move away from them.

"Penelope did the same thing when I told her," Odysseus sighed.

* * *

Achilles spent most of the day with Odysseus and the boys, just working out details. Briseis didn't join them at dinner. When he questioned one of the servants, they said she felt ill and took to resting instead. The boys, suprisingly, lost most of their energy during the day and gladly went to bed, sleeping as they hit the pillows. He bid his friend good night then went to his bedroom, only to find it empty. Thinking on it, he went right next door.

Briseis sat on the couch, holding their sleeping daughter against her chest. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, giving her tears away. He tried to walk over as silently as possible.

"I know you're there, so don't even try it." He sighed and came around to face her, sitting on the table. She wouldn't look at him, focusing instead on Achillae. The deafening silence lasted for a long time. He was going to war to stop these barbarians, nothing more. Not for glory, not for pleasure; to protect his people, mostly his family.

He jumped slightly as Briseis stood up. She kissed her baby's head then gently placed her in the crib. In flash of movement, she went into their bedroom. Achilles walked over to his daughter, stroking her hair back slightly. She adjusted herself in her sleep and settled further into her blankets. Sighing, he followed after his wife.

* * *

Achilles sat below the deck of the ship, brooding for the third day straight. His blood still boiled over due to the fight he left home on.

_"You go off some place far away to take care of something the rest of the Greek nation can handle themselves! Why must you go?"_

_"The Myrimidons are Greeks. They want to defend their country against invasions." She growled angrily and locked eyes with him._

_"And this is the only reason you are so eager to go to war?"_

_"What are you implying..."_

_"I don't imply, I state. You yearn to return to the battlefield." Her eyes flared up with her temper. "Do I bore you so much that you must go and kill for amusement? Do our children leave you unfullfilled?" She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back around. _

_"I never said that," he said quietly, his own famous rage building up under his voice. "You do not bore me and neither do our children."_

_She pulled her arm back, glaring at him. "But you are so willing to leave us." _

A knock on his cabin door pulled him back to reality. "Enter."

"My lord," Eudorus said, bowing as he entered. "We are nearing the coast line."

"Defenses?"

"They are said to have the beaches lined with men, less on the southern edge."

"Then we approach the northern edge." Eudorus smiled and bowed out. Achilles waited a few more seconds, then walked over to his armor. He looked at it for a while, then began to put it on.

* * *

_A/N: Keep reading. This story is complete._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Twenty Four- Felt The Ground

* * *

_

The moon was about to reach its high point in the sky when Achilles finally got to his tent. The battle on the beach lasted less than three hours, Greek power (AKA the Myrmidon) overtook the unprepared nomads. He took part in a short but strenuous meeting only to have it end with the night in full swing. He slipped his armor off and washed off the dirt and blood.

"My lord," Eurdorus said, from outside the tent. Achilles pulled on his black tunic and signaled him to enter. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, what were our losses today?"

"Only ten, my lord. Three injured, but nothing too serious. Mostly flesh wounds."

Achilles nodded. "You fought well today, my friend."

"Thank you my lord." With a short nod, Eudorus left him to his own devices. He laid back in bed, adjusting to how cold it felt without Briseis next to him. He could call upon one of the women in the camp. Everyone one of them knew Achilles fought today and would gladly share his bed. But he despised himself for even thinking about it. He wanted his wife, his woman, no one else.

He slipped off into slumber, a single dream punctuating the entire night.

* * *

Dorlia pressed harder, blood soaking through to her hands. She called for more bandages, but didn't dare move herself. She blinked forcefully, pushing the tears from her eyes. It hurt her just to look yet she couldn't look away.

Briseis' face was so serene, peaceful and beautiful. The blade cut deep in her stomach, but even with the blood soaking her clothes, she held a god-like beauty. A light surrounded her being, calming the young maid in an eerie way.

Her attention remained adrift as the physician entered with two assistants.

"You need not stay, girl," the one said to her. "We can care for her now. Just bring more water." She nodded absent of thought, leaving the room. As the doors were shut behind her, she snapped back to reality. She bolted to the palace messenger who left at top speed with the news, her hands still covered in the princess' blood.

* * *

The night cloaked even the most beautiful of things in a mysterious blanket. The men in the camp drank and laughed around the fires. They boasted of their attack, suggesting even the great warrior couldn't stop them even if he was there. A message to him, they laughed. A message that they would return to avenge their people's defeat in the north.

When sleep over took them and the clouds rolled across the moon, perfect silence entered the camp. The guards of the camp barely noticed the movement of the trees and plants surrounding their position. Soon, they lay on the hard earth, throats cut and exposed.

It took the Myrmidons little time to kill almost all in the camp. The leader of the band was dragged from his tent, naked, by a rope around his neck. The warriors clad in black circled around him, watching and waiting. He gasped for breath, laying against the dirt. The sound of murmuring and swift footsteps caught his ears.

"I got your message." He lifted his eyes just as a club hammer came down in a swift blow, crushing his rib cage, and again, shattering his skull. The body twitched then stilled, the silence reentering the camp. Achilles pulled the hammer from the crushed skull with a flick of his wrist. He passed Eudorus who began to shout commands to the rest of the men.

Achilles didn't notice the spray of blood across his face. Right now, his rage boiled and all thought ceased. He returned home to find his wife dying and message scrawled on a piece of her dress in her blood. It took him little time to track down the small band, creating a swift, no-mercy plan to wipe them out.

The moon rose to the height of the sky as he sped off on his horse.

* * *

He removed his armor down in the armory, washing himself slowly. Once he was clean and dressed, he wandered up into the house. Cracking the door slightly, he saw his sleeping sons, curled together on the same bed. He went down the hall further, going into Achillae's room. The babe slept soundly, her blue blanket clasped tightly in her grasp. He bent and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Shutting the doors softly, he turned to face the bed. He walked over and pushed the curtains back. The moonlight spilled over the soft features of Briseis' face. Her hands were at her sides, the stiff appearance of a corpse upon her. He knelt down and took her hand in his, pressing his lips to the cool skin.

There he remained, tears slowly trailing down his face.

* * *

_A/N: One more..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty Five- Until You Come

* * *

_

"Watch me!" Achilles inclined his head, shading the sun with his hand. Pat jumped from the lowest branch of the tree he climbed to the ground, landing perfectly. Achilles smiled and nodded to him. Once the boys joined together sprinting down the beach, Achilles returned to the blanket spread beneath the tree. Achillae sat there, curls tossing about in the gentle breeze.

"Hi daddy," she said sweetly, a bright smile in greeting.

"Hi princess," he replied, sitting down next to her. The four-year-old child scooted close, sighing as his arms wrapped about her tiny frame. He bowed his head, inhaling the scent of jasmine on her golden locks. He reveled in the affection of his daughter: simple, pure, honest love on both parts. She looked up to him, their similar blue eyes connecting.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"I was thinking how beautiful you are." She giggled, blushing at his compliment. He gave her an inquiring look. "What were you thinking?" Achillae looked down, then back up, obviously building up courage.

"I miss momma," she said softly. His smile faded, focusing on the sand. He lifted her into his lap, cradling her still tiny form in his arms. Her face pressed into his chest, tiny arms around his neck.

"I miss her too, my dove."

* * *

Achilles pulled the blankets up over Achillae's sleeping form. She curled into her pillows, rubbing her face against them briefly. Stepping back, he realized that Briseis was wrong about their daughter. She may have his eyes and hair, but she looked exactly like her. And acted like her too.

With the boys already settled into bed, he headed down to his room. He entered, shutting the door and going to the window. He looked upon the ocean with a calm he never knew. He leaned his head back, listening to the movement within.

"She's grown up so much," he said aloud. He gave a small laugh then looked back to the glittering water. "I can't believe she'll be five. Soon I'll be defending her from suitors."

"And you'll love every minute of it." Soft hands caressed his causing him to shut his eyes. When he felt fingertips on his cheeks, he opened them, blue meshing with brown. Briseis smiled softly. "You'll enjoy protecting her every move," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "As you do protecting me."

Three years allowed her to recover slowly. The scar across her belly remained as proof of her ability to heal. Unable to walk for a good three months, Briseis resolved to staying in bed, the children constantly at her side. She now returned to her former strength and stamina, preferring less time in the sun. Achilles studied her features, a mature beauty sweeping across them.

Briseis felt his vigil of her and decided to distract him. She took his hand, kissing each of his fingertips softly. He cupped her chin and moved closer, his other hand gently pressing on her waist, slipping down to her thigh. He bent, lips grazing her own, embracing her tightly now. In a slow and gentle motion, he lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

* * *

_A/N: That's the ending. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck it through. I appreciate all of the support, love and cheers. I feel like dancing, but I won't. Thank you._

_Until next time,_

_Anthestria_


End file.
